Garde à Vous Contest
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Concours d'OS sur l'univers militaire. Simples militaires ou hauts gradés, des réservistes travaillant dans le civil ou tout simplement des gens attirés par ce monde à part entière, les personnages de la saga peuvent rattachés à l'armée de terre, de l'air, la marine, les missions spéciales etc… Inventez à Edward & Bella, Kate & Garrett etc... une vie militaire dès le 01/02/15!
1. Règles et conditions du contest

**REGLES ET CONDITIONS DU « Garde à vous » Contest**

Qu'ils soient simples militaires ou hauts gradés, des réservistes travaillant dans le civil ou tout simplement des gens attirés par ce monde à part entière, les personnages de la saga peuvent rattachés à l'armée de terre, de l'air, la marine, les missions spéciales etc…

Le couple choisi pour vos OS peut se rencontrer dans une caserne, pendant une mission, être déjà en couple dans le civil…  
Dans vos OS, l'univers militaire doit apparaître et être décrit un maximum, selon vos connaissances, vos recherches ou votre imagination.

***O*o*O*o*O***

**1 - Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir un **minimum **de **2000** mots (hors titre et en-tête) et un **maximum** de **10 000** mots.

-**3 OS maximum** par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Vos écrits devront être sous rated M, à cause de l'univers militaire et de ce que vous pourrez décrire dans vos OS, du langage vulgaire et de la présence **OBLIGATOIRE** d'un lemon. A vous de voir.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement (humains, vampires…) mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

***O*o*O***

**2 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 15 mots imposés, 10 devront être présents dans vos OS. _Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 15. _

_Il est possible de mettre les mots au masculin/féminin et/ou singulier/pluriel et/ou de les conjuguer si c'est nécessaire._

_**-Rond **_

_**-Pastèque**_

_**-Jongler**_

_**-Fleuriste**_

_**-Blanc**_

_**-Girafe**_

_**-Talon**_

_**-Cravate**_

_**-Tournevis**_

_**-Paillette**_

_**-Dossier**_

_**-Ecrire**_

_**-Calendrier**_

_**-Etoile**_

_**-Conservatoire**_

-Les mots et expressions suivants sont, par contre, **OBLIGATOIRES** dans vos écrits :

-Garde à vous

-A mon commandement

-Déserteur

-Gradé

***O*o*O***

**3 – Présentation des en-têtes de vos OS (obligatoire) **sous peine de refus

**Mission de l'état-major : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Trouffions : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**La charte du militaire **(Disclamer)** : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Garde à vous Contest**

***O*o*O***

**4 – Conditions du concours d'OS**

-Que vous ayez un compte Fanfiction ou non, que vous ayez vu l'annonce sur Facebook, vous pouvez participer à ce contest, **SOUS COUVERT D'ANONYMAT**. Les OS seront publiés uniquement via le PenName jusqu'à la fin du concours. _Soyez discrets sur les réseaux sociaux !_

Donc lorsque vous nous enverrez vos écrits, merci de nous préciser dans votre mail, votre Pen Name.

-Le concours débutera le 1er Février 2015 et se terminera le 31 Mai 2015.

-Les votes auront lieu du 1er au 15 Juin 2015 via le sondage qui sera mis en place sur le Pen Name.

-Les résultats seront dévoilés sur FF et Facebook, le 16 Juin 2015 au lendemain de l'arrêt des votes.

**Une fois le concours terminé et les résultats annoncés, vous pourrez alors publier vos OS sur votre propre compte FF.**

**PS : **Tout OS qui ne respectera pas les règles citées ci-dessus sera refusé par nos soins.  
**PS + : **Toutes les données pour nous contacter sont disponibles sur le profile du PenName ou à défaut sur la page FB « Os Contest Twilight ».

**A MON COMMANDEMENT, GARDE A VOUS… ET A VOS CLAVIERS ! GAME ON !**

***O*o*O*O***


	2. Liste des OS du Garde à vous Contest

Retrouvez sous cette publication,

tous les OS, publiés sous couvert d'anonymat, qui participent au concours « Garde à vous Contest » !

**/!\ CONCOURS OUVERT JUSQU'AU 31 MAI 2015 /!\**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**A votre tour, participez et lisez !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

OS 1 : Une raison de continuer

OS 2 : Le fruit défendu

OS 3 : Retour à la maison

OS 4 : Ici ou ailleurs

OS 5 : Chaud et froid

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**/!\ Les auteurs sans compte fanfiction sont les bienvenus dans ce concours /!\**

**Retrouvez-nous sur Facebook grâce à la page OS Contest Twilight !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Petit rappel : En tant qu'organisatrices du concours et gérantes de la page, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews laissées mais une fois le concours terminé, elles seront transmises aux auteurs qui les traiteront de façon personnelle.

Merci de votre compréhension.


	3. OS 1 : Une raison de continuer

**Mission de l'état-major : **Une raison de continuer

**Trouffions : **Edward/Bella

**La charte du militaire (disclaimer):** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Garde à vous Contest**

**Une raison de continuer**

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes que, faute de mieux, je l'observai du coin de l'œil alors que l'officiant débitait d'une voix claire les mêmes mots vides de sens. Des mots qu'il avait déjà prononcé des centaines de fois.

Vingt minutes que je la regardai lutter contre ses larmes sans pouvoir rien faire.

Pour être honnête, cela faisait quatre jours que je la regardai lutter contre ses larmes. Depuis qu'elle m'avait vu l'attendre devant la porte principale de son école.

Flash-back

Perdu dans mes pensées, je cherchai, désespérément, quelle était la bonne façon de lui annoncer. Malheureusement, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas. J'allai simplement devoir le lui dire. J'étais déjà _'soulagé'_ d'avoir obtenu de ma hiérarchie l'autorisation de lui apprendre moi-même cette… nouvelle.

J'attendais depuis presque une heure devant l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment que je fixai sans réellement voir quand elle apparut enfin en haut des marches. Entourée d'une cinquantaine de ses camarades, je ne vis qu'elle.

Malgré le nombre de personnes qui allait et venait sur le trottoir, je sus qu'elle m'avait repéré aussi facilement que je l'avais fait. Je le sus au rapide – et néanmoins merveilleux – sourire qui avait illuminé son visage en m'avisant sur le trottoir, appuyé contre un lampadaire, à une trentaine de mètres d'elle.

Merveilleux sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit "pourquoi" j'avais fait les quatre cent cinquante kilomètres qui séparaient la base où j'étais en poste, de San Francisco.

Délaissant ses amis sans explication, elle descendit les marches lentement, ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat me suppliant de démentir. Chose que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire. Et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point je voulais la rassurer et pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Que ma venue était tout à fait anodine. Une simple visite pour passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie et faire ce tour en cable cars sur Hyde Street dont nous parlions si souvent.

Sans rien dire, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, essayant de puiser en moi la force de faire face à cette… nouvelle.

Immédiatement mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son petit corps fragile pour la serrer contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses longues boucles brunes, prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne pus cependant lui offrir qu'un désuet « Je suis tellement désolé ». Et encore, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait réellement entendu.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment puis finalement elle se recula et, sans rire dire, partit en direction de la résidence étudiante où elle vivait. Naturellement je la suivis à travers la foule d'étudiants qui sortait des différentes salles de musique du **conservatoire**.

Nombre d'entre eux se retournèrent à notre passage mais j'ignore si c'est la vision de cette jeune fille au visage dévasté par le chagrin qui traversait le campus sans prêter une réelle attention à son entourage ou si c'était le militaire en treillis noir sur ses **talons** qui avait attiré leur attention.

Sûrement un mélange des deux.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans son petit studio et je la regardai préparer son sac de voyage sans savoir quoi faire. Elle était organisée et efficace, aucun geste perdu. Fasciné, je l'observai faire rentrer presque la moitié de sa penderie dans cette petite valise.

Je revins sur terre et grimaçai lorsqu'elle sortit de sa penderie une robe noire protégée dans une housse en plastique avant de la poser bien à plat par-dessus sa valise.

Pour m'occuper, j'entrepris de vider son frigo de toute denrée périssable. J'ignorai pendant combien de temps elle serait « absente » mais j'étais certain, qu'entre autres, les trois pots de yaourts, le paquet de jambon et le litre de lait entamé n'allaient pas survivre jusqu'à son retour.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Demandai-je doucement lorsqu'elle revient de la salle de bain, sa trousse de toilette sous le bras.

Elle me fit non de la tête et commença à ramasser ses affaires de cours pour les ranger dans son sac à dos. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait ses papiers et son chargeur puis m'indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle était prête à y aller.

Je ramassais ses affaires et la suivais vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta trois portes plus loin pour donner quelques coups légers contre le battant. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et prit dans son sac de quoi **écrire** un petit mot qu'elle glissa ensuite sous la porte puis elle me guida jusqu'à une sorte de cuisine collective où elle laissa ses provisions dans un frigo surchargé de plats préparés et autre reste de pizza avec une petite note « Pour Alice ».

Une fois dehors, je la guidai jusqu'à ma voiture garée un peu plus loin puis rangeai ses affaires dans le coffre avant de l'aider à s'installer le siège passager.

J'étais inquiet, elle semblait sur le point de craquer d'une seconde à l'autre – ce qui, étant donné les circonstances, était compréhensible – mais surtout n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle était apparue au sommet des marches du conservatoire. Elle se contentait de secouer la tête ou de hausser les épaules, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle ne s'enferme dans une « bulle de chagrin » et qu'elle m'exclut de sa souffrance.

C'était sûrement égoïste de ma part, mais je voulais être là pour elle… pour partager – soulager – sa peine.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'installer derrière le volant puis l'aidai à boucler sa ceinture lorsque, les mains tremblantes, elle loupa l'attache à plusieurs reprises.

\- Hey Bella… laisse-moi faire, murmurai-je doucement. Ça va aller ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, me répondit-elle d'une petite voix en haussant les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Que répondre à ça ?

Je mis le contact et à la sortie de la ville, Bella retint mon geste quand je voulus allumer le poste. Je ne dis rien, vu les circonstances, je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'écouter de musique.

Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot jusqu'à l'entrée de la _Vanderberg Air Force base_, lorsque je lui demandai où elle voulait aller.

\- Chez mon père, me répondit-elle, d'une voix absente.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je me garai devant la maison du général je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas à faire… ça ce soir. Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé…

\- À quoi bon reculer l'échéance ?

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la voiture. Je l'imitai aussitôt et me dépêchai de sortir ses affaires du coffre. Je l'accompagnai jusque sur le perron et attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve son trousseau de clé tout au fond de son sac.

Fin du Flash-back

J'avais passé presque toute la nuit avec elle, à la regarder tourner en **rond** dans ce qui avait été sa maison avant qu'elle ne parte s'installer à San Francisco. Pour être honnête, je la surveillai comme du lait sur le feu, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse, attendant qu'elle craque et se mette à pleurer. J'étais prêt à la prendre dans mes bras et à ne plus la lâcher pour la réconforter mais Bella était dotée d'une force de caractère exceptionnelle.

Elle n'avait pas craqué une seule fois.

J'étais parti aux petites heures du matin lorsque, à bout de force, elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Je l'avais porté à l'étage pour la coucher dans son lit, l'entraînement militaire auquel j'étais soumis depuis des années me permit de le faire sans effort, de plus, du haut de son mètre soixante-trois, elle était légère comme une plume.

Avant de quitter la chambre, j'avais allumé sa lampe de chevet pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop déboussolée au réveil. Elle le serait bien assez les prochains jours quand la réalité se fera sentir.

Lorsque j'étais revenu quelques heures plus tard, Bella était déjà réveillée. Elle était installée à la table de la salle à manger en compagnie de l'aumônier et du colonel Nomads, à discuter des arrangements à prendre avec le **fleuriste** ou l'heure de la cérémonie. Elle avait devant elle un tas de feuille et de formulaire de l'US Air-Force qu'elle rangeait méthodiquement dans un **dossier** après y avoir ajouté quelques notes au crayon à papier.

Ce fut ainsi les trois jours suivant.

**\- Garde à vous !**

Les mots prononcés d'une voix forte et claire me sortirent de mes pensées alors que je prenais automatiquement position. La force de l'habitude, j'étais militaire depuis plus de 8 ans.

Cependant, je ne quittai toujours pas des yeux ma meilleure amie, assise au premier rang sous l'espèce de barnum de cérémonie. Malgré les épouses de certains de mes collègues qui l'entouraient, elle me paraissait tellement fragile, à la fois seule et épuisée. Comme elle n'avait pas pris de vrai repas depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la base, elle avait perdu du poids – au moins deux kilos peut-être trois – sa robe noire semblait flotter autour d'elle, ce qui accentuait encore plus cette sensation de fragilité. Je me promis de réussi à lui faire manger autre chose que la malheureuse tranche de **pastèque** que j'avais réussi à lui faire avaler avant de venir à la cérémonie.

Derrière ces femmes habillées de noir, je reconnus quelques unes des hauts **gradés** de la base en tenue d'apparat, venus pour rendre un dernier hommage à « un homme au courage exceptionnel ».

Mon cœur se serra lorsque le _'Taps'_ retentit alors que mes collègues pliait soigneusement le drapeau Américain avant de l'offrir au seul membre de la famille présent. Étant donné que j'étais sous les ordres directs du général, le colonel Nomads m'avait proposé l'honneur de remettre moi-même le drapeau mais j'avais décliné l'offre.

Je savais que, malgré tout l'entraînement militaire que j'avais pu recevoir au court de ses dernières années, j'aurai été incapable de rester impassible en tendant l'étoffe soigneusement pliée à Bella.

Déjà là, j'avais du mal à garder ma position et à ne pas contourner le cercueil pour aller la prendre dans mes bras pour la soutenir du mieux possible.

Je faillis le faire lorsque, sous le « **À mon commandement** » de l'officier supérieur, on abaissa le cercueil dans la tombe. Et que devant cette scène, déjà terriblement douloureuse pour moi, Bella plongea son visage dans le tissu du drapeau qui lui avait été remis, les épaules secoués de sanglot silencieux.

Finalement ma meilleure amie releva à la tête, le visage **blanc** et les yeux plus rouges que jamais, le regard plongé dans le vide, et moi j'étais sagement resté à ma place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je serais fermement les poings, lutant une nouvelle fois contre ma nature protectrice lorsque Bella sursauta à chacun des 21 coups de fusil donnés en l'honneur du défunt.

La cérémonie prit fin et tout le monde quitta le cimetière pour rejoindre la maison du général pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Tout le monde, sauf Bella qui resta assisse sur sa chaise à fixer sans le voir le cercueil au fond de la tombe. Et moi qui attendais devant la voiture qu'elle soit prête à quitter le cimetière.

Je comprenais qu'elle ait besoin de temps, seule, je respectais ça, mais lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir une heure plus tard je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller la chercher.

Sans un mot, elle me laissa la raccompagner chez le général, où la moitié de la basse l'attendait pour lui présenter, une nouvelle fois, leurs condoléances et rendre un dernier hommage au défunt.

Encore une fois je restai en retrait et regardais Bella accepter d'un hochement de tête les témoignages de sympathie de personne qui agissaient comme si elle faisait partie de leur propre famille alors qu'elle les avait à peine croisé une fois où deux depuis que le général Swan et sa fille avait emménager sur la base.

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le colonel Nomads me parler de l'avenir de la base. L'état-major allait envoyer un nouveau dirigeant d'ici quelques semaines et la vie reprendrait son court.

En attendant nous étions en réserve.

Bien. Je pourrais passer un maximum de temps avec Bella, pour l'aider, que ce soit pour ranger toutes ses affaires ou pour **jongler** dans toute cette paperasse militaire.

Au bout d'un moment je m'aperçus que Bella avait disparu du salon. Je fis un rapide tour du rez-de-chaussée pour la chercher, la pluie ayant cessé, je regardai même dans le jardin, elle n'était nulle-part. Elle avait dû monter à l'étage.

Gentiment mais fermement je poussais les derniers hôtes vers la sortie, les remerciant une fois encore de leur soutien envers Bella puis grimpai les escaliers pour retrouver mon amie assise sur le lit de son père.

Silencieusement, je m'appuyai sur le chambranle de la porte et l'observai ranger les albums photos dans l'une des boites de rangement que j'avais apporté la veille.

Enfin, elle les feuilletait plus qu'elle ne les rangeait… mais étant donné les circonstances qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

C'était comme ça entre nous, nous « sentions » la présence de l'autre, instinctivement.

Lentement, j'entrai dans la chambre et m'installai à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Il y a dix ans… quand… quand maman est… morte et que papa s'est fait muter ici… je… j'étais soulagée… Tu comprends… il allait diriger une partie de la base… il n'allait plus aller sur le terrain… je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter… Tout allait bien se passer… il était en sécurité… J'avais cessé de m'inquiéter… Et… et…

Elle s'arrêta. Incapable d'en dire plus.

Elle n'en avait besoin, je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire :

« Et tu es venu me chercher en plein milieu de mes cours… »

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi et, enfin, elle cessa de lutter. Rapidement, je sentis ses larmes inonder le haut de ma chemise. Je ne savais quoi faire alors je calais sa tête sous mon menton en resserrant l'emprise de mes bras autour de son petit corps et la laissai pleurer en la berçant doucement.

Je pense qu'elle en avait besoin, il fallait que sa peine sorte pour qu'elle puisse commencer à faire son deuil.

\- Il était militaire depuis 33 ans… il a été sur le terrain pendant près de 25 ans… il a été en zone de guerre… il a fait des missions dont je ne suis même pas censé être au courant… et… et… il est victime d'un banal accident de la route en revenant d'un vol d'entraînement… Ce n'est pas juste Edward… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je suis toute seule.

Techniquement c'était vrai.

Sa mère était décédée d'un AVC quelques mois avant leur arrivée au commandement de la base de Vandenberg et comme elle était enfant unique et que le général Swan n'avait jamais refait sa vie, son père était sa seule famille.

Et maintenant… elle était seule…

Enfin presque.

\- Je suis là moi, murmurai-je doucement. Je serai toujours là…

Bella renifla puis, lentement, redressa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient rouges, gonflés et plein de larme, pourtant ils étaient magnifiques. Comme toujours.

\- Merci Edward. Merci d'être là pour moi… Ces derniers jours… je… je n'aurai pas pu le faire sans toi… tu es comme un frère pour moi…

« Comme un frère »

Voilà comment elle me voyait.

Bella était absolument tout pour moi. Et moi, j'étais « comme un frère » pour elle.

La vie était parfois injuste.

C'était sûrement ma faute. Bella avait 15 ans la première fois que je l'avais vu. J'étais un jeune officier de l'US Air-Force tout juste sorti de l'académie militaire, et au jeu des affectations, j'avais gagné le privilège de servir sous les ordres direct du général Swan – à l'époque encore colonel.

J'étais plutôt en froid avec ma famille à l'époque, mon père, chirurgien de renom, ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon choix de carrière. Il voulait que je suive ses traces et que je fasse médecine. Au lieu de quoi je m'étais engagé dans l'Air-Force à peine le lycée terminé. Et ma mère… dit qu'elle aurait préféré que je choisisse un métier qui ne me mette pas _inutilement_ en danger de mort.

Le colonel Swan était rapidement devenu mon mentor, presque un ami, et j'avais fait la connaissance de sa fille unique. J'étais immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Comment ne pas l'être ? Elle était magnifique et innocente, rougissant pour un rien, mais elle était « intouchable » à mes yeux. Elle était plus jeune que moi – elle avait tout juste 15 ans alors que j'en avais plus de 18 – et surtout elle était la fille de mon officier supérieur.

Nous étions devenus « amis », à défaut de tout autre chose et j'étais rapidement devenu très protecteur envers Bella. Peut-être un peu trop. Je m'assurai que personne ne l'approche de trop près.

J'avais toujours agit en « grand frère » avec Bella, même après son départ pour le Conservatoire de San-Francisco… pas étonnant qu'elle me considère comme tel maintenant.

Je me forçai à sourire et essuyai ses dernières larmes du bout du pouce.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Bella… Tu es la jeune femme la plus forte que je connaisse… ça va aller… bien sûr ça sera pas demain… ou même la semaine prochaine… mais la fille de Charlie Swan est une battante…

\- Je ne suis pas une battante… je… je suis perdue… depuis mardi… c'est… je ne comprends pas la moitié des papiers que l'aumônier et le colonel Nomads m'ont fait signer…

\- Tu sais… la paperasserie pleine de jargon militaire… ricanai-je doucement. C'est plutôt indigeste… et faut être totalement maso pour aimer ça…

Elle me fit un petit sourire, le premier depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, avant de reprendre.

\- Je… Le colonel Nomads m'a dit que je pouvais prendre mon temps pour… pour vider la maison… je… le nouveau commandant ne sera pas nommé avant deux ou trois semaines… mais… je… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je… Je n'avais jamais réalisé que Papa avait gardé autant de chose… Je… je vais devoir trouver un box un stockage… M'annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Elle commença par faire les cent pas puis, elle prit un carton sur la commode et entreprit de le remplir en silence. Toujours assis sur le lit, je la regardai faire, elle rangeait pêle-mêle tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Je pense qu'elle le faisait plus pour s'occuper les mains que pour ranger réellement.

\- Tu peux me dire qui garde un **tournevis** dans sa chambre ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement tout en agitant ledit tournevis devant elle.

Je haussai les épaules avant de lui répondre.

\- Ton père… Visiblement…

Je me levai et la rejoignis lentement. Je pris le tournevis et le posai dans la boite de stockage.

\- La journée a été… éprouvante… Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire aujourd'hui… ou même de tu n'es pas obligée de le faire tout court… je peux le faire… avec les gars de l'équipe…

\- Non… c'est bon, je… je vais le faire… je vous laisserai porter les cartons… quand je saurai où les mettre… mon studio étudiant est trop petit… mais je n'aime pas l'idée que mes souvenirs de famille soient entreposer dans un hangar de stockage… si… je… c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents… et mon piano... si je les perds… je…

\- Tu sais, l'interrompis-je, je ne rentre jamais mon 4x4 au garage… alors… il est à toi… En rangeant bien, je suis sûr qu'on peut tout y faire rentrer…

\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Me demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr… et tu pourras… prendre ton temps pour tout trier… et je sais que la base est loin de San-Francisco… et que… tu n'auras pas forcément envie de revenir ici… mais… oui… c'est à toi…

En prononçant les mots, je réalisai seulement qu'avec le décès soudain du Général, Bella n'aurait plus de raison de venir à Vandenberg.

Et cela me déprimait.

\- Merci… J'espère que tu sais à quel point tout ce que tu fais pour moi est important à mes yeux… vraiment important…

Bella fit le pas qui nous séparait et, posant sa tête contre mon torse, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon torse en passant sous la veste de mon uniforme de cérémonie.

Naturellement, je nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux et inspirai profondément. Malgré les circonstances, elle sentait très bon, une odeur de fleur de printemps et de « Bella ».

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait lorsque, desserrant légèrement son étreinte, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et caressa doucement ma joue du bout du nez.

Je pense que j'étais trop troublé par la douceur de sa peau pour réfléchir normalement.

Sinon je me serais écarté avant qu'elle ne relève la tête et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Oui… je me serais très certainement reculé avant que sa langue ne vienne caresser mes lèvres alors qu'elle faisait lentement remonter ses mains sur mes bras pour enfoncer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

C'est ce que j'aurai du faire… mais au lieu de ça, je raffermis la prise que mes mains avaient sur ses hanches et répondis à son baiser.

Mon cœur cessa de battre lorsque je sentis sa langue contre la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, elles avaient un goût de paradis. Ce baiser était meilleur que tout ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé.

Nous étions hors du temps.

Le gémissement que Bella poussa lorsque l'une de mes mains glissa bien au sud de sa taille, me ramena brutalement au moment présent et à ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je lâchai ses lèvres et, fermant les yeux, je posai mon front contre le sien.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau et ça ne m'aidait pas du tout à réfléchir.

\- Edward…

Je ne pouvais pas faire « ça »… enfin techniquement si… je _pouvais_ mais non. Pas maintenant. Pas… comme ça. Pas alors qu'elle venait d'enterrer son père. Elle était trop… _émotionnellement fragilisée…_ je ne pouvais pas profiter de la situation…

\- Edward… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai dans son magnifique regard chocolat chaud. J'étais pris au piège, elle pouvait me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferai.

\- Bella… je… Tentai-je malgré tout quand elle pressa sur ma nuque dans l'espoir de porter ma bouche à la hauteur de la sienne.

\- S'il te plaît Edward… S'il te plaît… juste une fois… s'il te plaît… me repousse pas… je… j'ai besoin d'une raison… donne-moi une raison…

\- Une raison de quoi ? Demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Une raison de continuer de… d'espérer… je t'en prie…

Les yeux brillant et plein de… d'espoir… elle me semblait si forte et en même temps tellement fragile. Comme si le moindre rejet de ma part allait la briser en un millier de morceaux.

Je ne cherchai pas à résister et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella me rendit mon baiser en gémissant et je perdis le peu de contrôle qui me restait.

Plaquant mes mains sous ses fesses, je pressai Bella contre moi. Frottant mon corps contre le sien, je ne lui cachai rien du début d'érection qu'elle faisait naître en moi.

Lentement ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour se glisser sous ma veste d'uniforme. D'un geste souple des poignets, elle la fit passer par-dessus mes épaules et m'obligea relâcher mon étreinte pour m'en débarrasser totalement.

Bella remonta aussitôt le long de ma **cravate** et, tâtonnant, la dénoua avant de commencer à déboutonner ma chemise. Je fis glisser mes mains de sa taille à ses cuisses puis, passant les doigts sous le fin tissu, je remontai sa robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enroulée à la taille de sa propriétaire.

Je grognai contre les lèvres de Bella quand je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau sensible de bas de mon dos.

D'une pression sous les fesses, je la soulevai et l'incitai enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je pouvais sentir son centre brûlant contre mon bas-ventre et j'aurai vu pouvoir faire disparaître nos vêtements d'un claquement de doigts.

Pressant Bella contre moi d'une main glissée sous sa cuisse, je cherchai la fermeture éclair de sa robe de l'autre. Je la fis lentement descendre le long de son dos, profitant du geste pour caresser sa peau douce et soyeuse.

Par un habile jeu d'épaule, je réussis à ne pas laisser tomber Bella lorsqu'elle me força à la lâcher pour retirer les manches de ma chemise.

\- Edward… s'il te plaît… murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en quittant mes lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser ce qu'elle voulait, je ressentais ce même désir, cette même envie. La nécessité impérieuse d'être encore plus proche et cette sensation que quoi je fasse je ne serai jamais assez lié à Bella.

J'étais sur le point d'allonger Bella sur le lit à coté de nous, lorsque je me rendis compte de l'endroit où nous étions. Je ne pouvais faire ça, pas ici.

Notre première fois ne pouvait avoir lieu dans le lit de son père.

Alors, posant une multitude de petits baisers au creux de son cou, je quittai la chambre du général pour me diriger vers celle de Bella.

J'arrachai le dessus de lit avant de basculer avec Bella au milieu du matelas. Je recouvris aussitôt son corps avec le mien, cherchant le moindre point de contact entre nous.

Maintenant que je n'avais plus à soutenir Bella, mes mains étaient libres d'agir à leur guise. Elles caressaient chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Provoquant chez Bella de douces plaintes de plaisir.

Je pouvais sentir ses gémissements remonter dans sa poitrine et cela me fit sourire. Elle était si réceptive et si belle. Ses soupirs étaient pour moi la plus merveilleuse des mélodies.

Je me redressai sur les genoux suffisamment longtemps pour retirer la robe de Bella. Je ne pus retenir un grondement de désir, allongée sur le lit avec pour seuls vêtement un ensemble de lingerie à la fois classique et sexy.

Elle était juste sublime.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étalés comme une auréole autour de sa tête, sa peau blanche tranchant à la fois avec le rouge vif des draps et avec le noir profond de ses dessous.

Sublime était un faible mot.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsque Bella posa sa main sur mon ventre, lentement elle fit courir ses doigts sur ma poitrine. Ses ongles grattant dans la fine toison qui était là.

Malgré l'intense désir que je ressentais pour Bella, je devais m'assurer qu'elle le voulait réellement, qu'elle ne le regretterait pas demain matin.

\- Je… tu es sûre ?

Sans me regarder Bella hocha la tête et laissa ses doigts descendre sur mon torse, lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la ceinture de mon pantalon elle répondit verbalement.

\- J'en ai envie… je… j'ai besoin de toi, Edward… fais-moi oublier.

Elle osa enfin relever les yeux vers les miens et malgré le léger cercle rouge qui les entourait encore, son regard était emplit d'espoir… et de désir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant alors que ses doigts s'attaquaient aux boutons de mon pantalon.

L'audace et la timidité en parfaite harmonie.

Comme elle était trop agitée – ou nerveuse – pour y parvenir seul, je l'aidai à détacher mon pantalon avant de me relever pour l'enlever complètement.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux en sous-vêtement, prêts à passer à l'acte, je souris en voyant le regard que Bella me lança alors que je remontais sur le lit. D'une légère pression de la main, je l'incitai à écarter les jambes pour m'installer à genoux devant elle.

Lentement, je caressai ses cuisses, m'émerveillant encore et toujours de la douceur de sa peau sans défaut. Je laissai, à loisir, mes doigts courir du bas de ses hanches à l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Effleurant les contours en dentelles de sa petite culotte sans jamais trop « pousser » mes attouchements.

J'aimai la voir frissonner et se tortiller en réponse à mes attentions.

\- Edward… Gémit-elle, impatiente.

\- Tu es magnifique… ta peau est si douce, je pourrais passer des heures à la caresser.

Prenant appui sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, je m'allongeai sur le corps de Bella. Je posai un rapide sur ses lèvres avant de suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle enroulait ses petit bras autour de mon cou.

Elle était si douce et sentait si bon. Pressé contre son corps, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis.

Sans cesser d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau que ma bouche pouvait atteindre, je laissai ma main parcourir ses courbes parfaites. Caressant sa généreuse poitrine par-dessus la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, effleurant le creux de son nombril, redessinant l'arrondi de sa hanche, je descendis ainsi jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou.

En douceur, je remontai sa jambe et incitai Bella à l'enrouler autour de ma taille. Elle ne se fit pas prier et me serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put. Me rapprochant toujours plus de son centre brûlant.

Pourtant ce n'était pas assez.

J'en voulais plus.

Il m'en fallait plus.

Alors je déposai un chapelet de baiser sur le haut de sa poitrine, suivant la délicate dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Je voulais être partout, embrasser son corps entier, mais je n'avais que deux mains et une bouche.

Bella poussa de profond gémissement de plaisir et laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre me caressait le dos et le bras. Ses ongles me griffaient partout, essayant de s'accrocher où elle le pouvait. Son corps ondulait contre le mien, cherchant intensifier la moindre friction, le moindre contact.

Gêné par la dentelle qui recouvrait sa poitrine, je me débarrassai rapidement de la lingerie encombrante pour poser mes lèvres sur la pointe de son sein tendue. Je lui accordai quelques secondes d'attention avant m'intéresser à son jumeaux.

Bella se cambra, s'offrant totalement à ma caresse.

Sans que je me souvienne de comment, nos derniers sous-vêtement disparurent et nous nous retrouvâmes entièrement nus. La timidité disparut complètement. Nos caresses devinrent de plus en plus poussées, nos gestes de plus en plus intimes, de plus en plus passionnés. C'était comme si nous cherchions à apprendre le corps de l'autre, ses réactions, ses secrets.

Tout.

Retrouvant enfin les lèvres de Bella, je l'embrassai avec fougue alors que je laissai une de main glisser jusqu'au mont merveilleux qui se trouvait au sommet de ses cuisses. À travers sa fine toison, je trouvai facilement le petit bourgeon gorgé de désir, je le titillai doucement, incitant Bella à s'ouvrir à ma caresse.

Lentement, ma main dériva plus au sud, elle était brûlante et trempée. Sans me presser, je fis pénétrer l'un de mes doigts dans sa fente humide, elle était si douce et si serrée. J'avalai le gémissement de ma belle à sa source et commençai un habile va-et-vient, Bella leva les hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements en elle.

Je me raidis en sentant les petits doigts de Bella s'enrouler autour de mon membre dressé. Elle hésita un instant puis, sans se presser, Bella se mit à me caresser, réveillant totalement la bête qui sommeillait en moi.

La pression qu'elle exerçait autour de moi était parfaite, pourtant cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais autre chose. Je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa main.

\- Je… maintenant…

Relâchant ses lèvres, je relevai la tête pour plonger dans son merveilleux regard chocolat. Malgré la faible lumière qui régnait dans la chambre, je pouvais voir rayonner un mélange de désir et de plaisir dans ses grands yeux bruns. À travers la brume de mon excitation, je vis également un éclat de nervosité briller dans ses yeux.

Je l'étais également.

Je ne cessai de me demander si je ne faisais pas une erreur en cédant au désir que j'éprouvais pour Bella. J'avais l'impression d'abuser d'elle dans un moment de faiblesse. N'allais-je pas détruire une amitié de 8 ans en agissant ainsi ? Cela valait-il la peine de prendre un tel risque ? Pour un _simple_ moment de plaisir, aussi intense soit-il.

Mon pauvre cerveau n'avait pas la réponse et mon corps – chaque fibre de mon être – hurlait :

« OUI ! Bella vaut tous les risques ! »

Sans la quitter des yeux, je posai de léger baiser sur ses lèvres alors que d'une main, je guidai mon sexe à son entrée. Bella mit fin à mon hésitation en resserrant la prise de ses jambes autours de ma taille.

\- Edward… je t'en prie… Supplia-t-elle.

Lentement, je glissai en elle, savourant chaque sensation. Elle était si serrée, si étroite, si douce et chaude autour de mon membre que j'avais l'impression d'entrer au paradis. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

\- Aah…

Je figeai et rouvris les yeux. Un rictus de douleur avait remplacé le plaisir sur le visage de Bella.

Merde.

\- Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans me vanter, je me savais plutôt gâté par la nature alors qu'elle était extrêmement étroite mais il me semblait avoir été assez… doux.

\- Ça va… Me rassura-t-elle en soupirant longuement pour maîtriser sa douleur.

\- Bella ?

J'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir, pas la faire souffrir.

\- Ça va… juste… je m'attendais pas à… ça…

Elle ne s'attendait pas à « ça » ?

Je comprenais de moins en moins. Si elle ne s'attendait pas à « ça », elle s'attendait à quoi ?

Je me redressai sur mes genoux pour la regarder correctement. Je remarquai immédiatement la grimace qu'elle essaya de camoufler en se mordant la lèvre quand mon sexe coulissa en elle. Automatiquement, mon regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où nous étions unis.

En dépit de la faible luminosité de la chambre, je vis parfaitement les petites taches de sang qui recouvraient la partie visible de mon membre.

\- Bella ? Demandai-je, choqué.

\- Edward ? Répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Tu ? Tu ? Putain ! Tu es… vierge ?!

Bella détourna les yeux un instant avant de déclarer :

\- J'étais…

Je la regardai, sans comprendre.

\- Vu la situation… on peut dire que je l'étais… mais je ne le suis plus…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vierge ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux. Il me semble que tu es plutôt bien placé pour savoir que je ne le suis plus.

\- Mais… tu… tu aurais dû me le dire !

Pas que je sois expert en la matière, mais la perte de sa virginité, ce n'est pas censé être un moment important pour une fille ?

Elle aurait dû me le dire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé. Et… je…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et de nouveau elle détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre intérieur, gênée.

Vu l'intimité du moment que nous étions en train de partager, je ne comprenais qu'elle puisse être gênée par quoi que ce soit nous concernant. Alors j'inclinai la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement avant de l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je… je ne voulais pas… j'avais peur que… que… tu changes d'avis… que tu fasses machine arrière… je… je ne pouvais pas courir le risque… j'ai besoin de toi Edward…

Je posai mon front contre le sien en soupirant profondément. Faire machine arrière, comme si j'en étais seulement capable.

\- Je… je me serai pas arrêté Bella… Impossible… j'ai autant envie de ça que tu en as besoin… mais… si j'avais su… j'aurai été… je ne sais pas… plus doux…

J'inspirai profondément, une douce odeur de fraise et de freesia envahie mes narines, une odeur qui disait simplement « Bella ».

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler… de ce que j'aurai du dire… de ce que tu aurais pu faire… Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre : il me semble qu'on avait commencé quelque chose.

Je pouffai de rire et caressai son visage avec mon nez.

\- Il me semble aussi… mais je ne sais plus quoi… tu as une idée ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Bella me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant d'exiger : Vous avez intérêt à finir ce que vous avez commencé Capitaine Cullen !

\- C'est un ordre Madame ?

\- Absolument Capitaine… vous ne voudriez pas que je vous considère en **déserteur** ?

Je laissai ma main remonter lentement de sa hanche à son ventre avant de venir entourer son sein. J'en saisis la pointe entre les doigts et tirai dessus, légèrement au début puis de plus en plus fermement suivant le rythme des gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de Bella…

\- Vos désirs sont mes ordres Madame, susurrai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou en gémissant longuement. Lorsqu'elle resserra de nouveau ses jambes autour de mes hanches je recommençai à bouger, lentement, guettant la moindre réaction de Bella. Je devais être sûr qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Rapidement, sa respiration s'accéléra et joues reprirent cette délicieuse teinte rouge. Avec hésitation Bella noua ses doigts dans mes cheveux et guida mon visage jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je ne me fis pas prier pour aspirer l'une des pointes dressées entre mes lèvres pour la mordiller délicatement.

Je fus pleinement rassuré quand elle arqua le dos en rejetant la tête en arrière pour approfondir mes caresses. Il me fallut faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la retourner pour la prendre encore plus fort, d'augmenter la cadence et la profondeur de mes coups de rein pour ne chercher que mon plaisir.

La vision du corps de Bella se tortillant sous moi, essayant en vain de retenir les petits couinements qui lui échappaient à chaque fois que je revenais en elle, m'aida à garder le contrôle. Je voulais que Bella jouisse avec moi. Je voulais la sentir exploser autour de moi. Je voulais partager mon plaisir avec elle.

Plaquant ma main sur sa cuisse, je l'incitai à relever sa jambe encore plus haut sur ma hanche pour changer l'angle de mes pénétrations.

\- Ed… ward…

Son ton suppliant m'indiquait qu'elle était proche. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose.

\- Allez Bella… fais-le pour moi… tu peux le faire… je… j'ai besoin… que… je ne vais pas tenir… encore longtemps… Grondai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je sentis une des mains de Bella quitter mes cheveux pour venir se glisser entre nos corps, je faillis jouir sur le champ en la sentant titiller son bourgeon de plaisir du bout des doigts. C'était d'un érotisme terrible, incroyablement excitant, pour elle comme pour moi et il nous en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour sombrer.

Bella bascula la première à peine deux minutes après avoir commencé à se caresser. Ses muscles se resserrant spasmodiquement autour de me moi, me comprimant comme jamais et je la rejoignis trois ou quatre coups de reins particulièrement intenses plus tard.

\- Mon dieu Bella… Grondai-je à bout de souffle avant de m'écrouler, à bout de force.

Après quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que je pesai de tout mon poids sur Bella, alors pour ne pas l'écraser d'avantage, je me laissai rouler sur le côté pour essayer de reprendre un rythme normal.

Le plaisir que je venais de ressentir était tellement puissant et intense, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans mon propre corps.

\- Ça va ? Demandai-je après moment.

J'étais tellement déconnecté que j'ignorai combien de temps j'avais pu passer, le bras remonté sur les yeux, à essayer de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Ce… ça va…

Sa voix était haletante et étouffée mais pas dans le genre « Je-viens-de-connaitre-l'amour-physque-pour-la-première-fois-et-oh-my-god… » mais plus dans le genre « Oh-mon-dieu-qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-fait… ». Je me relevai aussitôt pour regarder Bella, elle était assise au bord du lit, le drap rouge remonté sur sa poitrine. J'avais été tellement perdu dans mon monde que je ne l'avais pas senti bouger.

Bien malgré moi, je suivis des yeux la ligne magnifique de son dos. Sa peau pale était parfaite, blanche et sans le moindre défaut. La courbe de ses hanches était juste… à damner.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait, elle semblait tendue, nerveuse.

\- Bella ? L'appelai-je.

\- Ça va… Ça va…

Son attitude était en parfaite opposition à sa parole. Je pouvais voir sa peau frémir, ses épaules trembler et vu qu'il faisait plutôt chaud dans la chambre, le froid n'était sûrement pas le seul responsable de telles réactions. Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Merde.

Elle réalisait seulement ce que nous venions de faire. Et elle le regrettait.

Re-merde.

Je pouvais vraiment être le roi des cons parfois. Bella était vierge y a encore une heure, elle venait d'enterrer son père, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, bien sûre qu'elle n'était pas prête. Son jugement émotionnel devait être en vrac et moi, en parfait salaud, j'en avais profité pour me glisser entre ses cuisses.

\- Bella… je… je suis désolé… je… Commençai-je.

Et je l'étais, plus qu'aucun mot ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer.

Je tendis le bras vers son épaule sans oser la toucher pour autant, elle semblait si fragile que j'avais peur de la détruire totalement d'une seule pression.

\- Non… non… c'est moi… je… je m'attendais pas… à ressentir ça… Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je t'ai supplié… juste, je ne pensais pas que… ça serai comme ça… c'est moi… je suis stupide… je… tu m'as rien promis… juste du réconfort… c'est moi qui ai imaginé… que… que… je… je vais y aller…

Je la vis attraper un t-shirt qui traînait sur une chaise à côté du lit avant d'ajouter :

\- J'vais aller prendre une douche. Tu… tu n'as qu'à claquer la porte en partant…

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, elle était totalement incohérente.

\- Tu me mets à porte ?

Comme elle ne répondit pas, j'insistai en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle essayait de passer le vêtement qu'elle venait de récupérer.

\- Bella, regarde-moi ?

Je la sentis se figer, hésiter un instant avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle mit presque une minute pour se décider à me regarder dans les yeux.

Comme je m'y attendais, ils étaient plein de larmes difficilement contenues. Ce fut comme un coup de poing directement dans mon estomac.

\- Hey… Je suis désolé… je n'aurai pas du… profiter de la situation…

\- C'est moi… je t'ai forcé la main… et maintenant… j'ai tout fichu en l'air… c'est moi qui suis désolée…

J'avais l'impression d'être face à une bombe sur le point d'exploser. En faite j'aurai préféré être face à une bombe sur le point d'exploser… beaucoup moins dangereux.

Même si ce n'était pas ma spécialité j'avais des notions de déminage, au pire je pouvais partir en courant pour me mettre à l'abri. Alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire face à une Bella aussi émotionnellement fragile. Surtout que là, la fuite n'était pas une option.

Lentement, sans geste brusque, je me rapprochai d'elle.

\- Bella… que penses-tu m'avoir forcé à faire ?

\- À ton avis ? Rétorqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit, j'avais l'impression que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient d'elles-mêmes.

\- Bella… tu ne penses quand même pas m'avoir forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ? Lui demandai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Ben… un peu… j'ai vraiment insisté… beaucoup… je le sais… et… tu as accepté…

\- Et tu crois que je suis ce genre d'homme ? Le genre de mec qui couche avec une fille juste parce qu'elle insiste ? Tu as une bien haute opinion de moi…

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère.

On se connaissait depuis plus de huit ans. Je pensais qu'elle me connaissait mieux que ça. Je lui en voulais de croire que c'était mon style de me servir d'une jeune femme bouleversée.

\- Tu es un homme… et… Murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je soupirai et me penchai un peu plus de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu penses que si ça n'avait pas été toi dans mes bras j'aurai agis de la même façon ? Tu penses qu'il suffit une femme se frotte à moi en me disant qu'elle en a envie pour que je lui fasse l'amour ?

Je sentis ses joues s'enflammer sous mes doigts alors que je lui avouai :

\- C'est pour toi Bella… C'est parce que c'est toi que j'ai cédé… je n'aurai pas du mais… pas pu résister… pardonnes-moi… parles-moi… dis-moi ce que je peux faire…

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensai pouvoir le faire mais je ne me reconnais pas…

\- Tu pensais pouvoir faire quoi ? Demandai-je doucement.

\- Ça… Dit-elle en montant le faible espace entre nous deux. Je pensais pouvoir gérer et que tout redevienne comme avant… mais… je ne peux pas…

\- Bella… pourquoi devrions-nous redevenir à ce que nous étions avant ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise, et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Notre amitié…

\- M'est très précieuse… je ferai tout pour la protéger, toujours… mais peut-être pourrions-nous être… plus…

\- Plus ?

\- Oui… plus… Je te l'ai dit… si je t'ai fait l'amour… ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé…

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas... tu as dit que tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas dit « ça » dans le sens « ce n'était pas bien » mais dans le sens « ce n'était pas le moment »…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bella… murmurai-je en lui caressant la joue. Je me déteste de te le rappeler… mais… on a enterré ton père aujourd'hui. La journée a été éprouvante émotionnellement… et… je ne sais pas… j'ai peur que tu ais laissé ta détresse dicter ta conduite… que tu aies simplement cherché à… oublier un moment…

\- Pourquoi tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Je… tu étais vierge ! M'exclamai-je. Alors je ne sais pas… peut-être qu'une chose plus une chose, plus une autre chose… la peine, le chagrin… toutes les émotions éprouvées aujourd'hui plus l'envie d'oublier… et une dose massive d'endorphine… je ne sais pas…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que c'est toi Bella, je tiens à toi…

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle doucement. Je… je ne regrette pas… je… j'ai juste paniqué…

\- C'est pas grave… viens…

Je me rallongeai en l'attirant contre moi. Je soupirai de bien-être, c'était tellement agréable de sentir son petit corps entièrement nu pressé contre le mien.

Je posai un léger baiser sur son front et resserrai mon emprise sur elle. Bella soupira, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Après un moment de silence sans bouger, Bella laissa ses doigts courir librement sur mon abdomen.

\- J'aime bien tes tatouages, dit-elle en redessinant du bout des ongles celui qui ornait mon pectoral gauche.

Je retins mon souffle, c'était la première fois en 4 ans qu'elle l'observait d'aussi près. Elle allait forcément « le » voir.

\- Il est vraiment bien fait, on dirait une vraie gravure… c'est marqué quoi ?

Bella se releva pour observer l'inscription qui bordait mon tatouage. Je fus un instant distrait par ses seins, délicieusement ronds et nus, qui frottaient contre poitrine. Machinalement, je tendis le bras pour passer une longue mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son épaule pour me dégager la vue.

J'étais comme hypnotisé par ses deux tétons dressées qui pointaient dans ma direction.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. C'est bien marqué ce que je crois lire ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu crois lire, la taquinai-je.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je suis en train de lire ! Répondit-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Pourquoi ?

Je me relevai pour lui faire face.

\- Tu es une musicienne de talent. Tu es une **étoile**, Bella. Une magnifique étoile…

Elle me regarda, émue avant de me demander :

\- Pourquoi là ?

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive tu auras toujours ta place dans mon cœur. Et comme ça tu es toujours avec moi, même quand tu seras célèbre et entourée par des centaines d'admirateur.

\- Tu sais bien que les **paillettes** ne m'intéressent pas c'est juste que j'aime la musique, j'aime la sensation que j'éprouve quand je suis assise à un piano et que je laisse les notes m'envahir.

Comme toujours quand elle parlait de sa passion son regard s'illumina, elle était magnifique, elle haussa les épaules avant de continuer :

\- J'ai la chance d'être suffisamment douée pour entrer au conservatoire et avoir une chance d'en faire mon métier.

\- Tu es plus que simplement douée. Tu joues merveilleusement bien.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif ! Gloussa-t-elle en posant la tête sur mon épaule.

\- Je te l'accorde… Avec toi, je ne peux pas être objectif. Je ne le serai jamais. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai tort et bientôt le monde entier le saura.

Je posai un rapide baiser sur son front et enroulai mes bras autour de Bella pour la serrer contre moi. Sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne était vraiment très agréable. Bella soupira de bien-être et demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pour nous ?

\- Rien, répondis-je.

\- Rien ?

\- On pourrait… profiter du moment et voir comment les choses évoluent. Bref… on pourrait se laisser une chance…

\- Tu crois que ça peut marcher, toi ici, à Vanderberg, et moi à San-Francisco ?

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de Bella et l'embrassai doucement.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours étudiante et moi… je peux me faire me faire muter.

\- Capitaine Cullen… depuis quand se sont les soldats qui décident de leur affectation dans l'Air-Force ?

Bien entendu, en fille de militaire, Bella connaissait la machine mais rien ne m'empêchait de demander une mutation après… qui sait j'aurai peut-être de la chance. Je préférai tout de même changer de sujet.

\- D'abord c'est Major Cullen pour vous Miss Swan…

\- Ah oui… c'est vrai… Papa m'en avait parlé. J'aurai voulu être là…

\- Hey… tu étais de l'autre côté du pays à répéter pour un grand concert à New-York. Ce n'est pas grave, tu viendras quand je serai promu colonel.

\- Ok… je serai là… et extrêmement fière… mon colonel.

Je l'observai tendrement, malgré la terrible épreuve qu'elle avait dû affronter aujourd'hui, Bella était souriante, plaisantait. Elle essayait de se projeter dans l'avenir. Une jeune femme vraiment exceptionnelle. Une battante. Je la voulais dans ma vie. Pour toujours.

\- Tu sais, je pensais… pour tes affaires… Commençai-je doucement.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Ce n'est pas grave… je trouverai un box…

\- Hey… Je n'ai pas dit ça… la rassurai-je en caressant sa joue.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- En fait je me suis dit qu'on était pas obligé de tout mettre dans le garage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On pourrait en mettre quelques-unes à l'intérieur… Par exemple ton piano, si on pousse un peu les fauteuils, je suis certain qu'il rentrerait dans le salon… le rocking-chair de ta maman irait très bien dans la chambre principale…

\- C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

\- Bien sûr… on peut mettre tout ce que tu veux… même ce vieux plaid imitation **girafe** que tu aimes tant.

Bella allait répliquer en gloussant mais je l'en empêchai d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Comme ça… quand ton **calendrier** scolaire te permettra de revenir à Vanderberg… ce ne sera pas toi passant quelques jours chez moi… mais… toi rentrant « à la maison ». Ma maison est ta maison. Notre maison.

\- Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Je sais que c'est très rapide. Mais… on se connaît depuis plus de huit ans. Tu étudies de l'autre côté de l'état et moi… je suis Major dans l'US Air-Force… si il y a une chose que j'ai appris ses derniers jours c'est que rien n'est jamais acquis, tout peut basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Puisqu'on a décidé de se donner une chance… je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Le plus doux des sourires prit place sur les lèvres de Bella et mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Puis sans prévenir, Bella me sauta dans les bras et sous l'impulsion je me retrouvai plaqué contre le matelas. Son petit corps penché sur le mien, elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres.

\- À une condition. Tu dois me promettre, me jurer, de faire attention à toi. Tout le temps. Partout. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi. Je veux plus jamais revivre une journée comme aujourd'hui.

\- Promis. Jurai-je en inversant nos positions sur le matelas pour prendre place entre ses cuisses. Je ferai attention. Je veux te rendre heureuse. Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout.

Son regard s'illumina puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me répondre je glissais lentement en elle et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour.

Pour chasser les fantômes et démons du jour.

Pour célébrer la vie.

Pour nous aimer, tout simplement.

FIN


	4. OS 2 : Le fruit défendu

**Mission de l'état-major : **Le fruit défendu.

**Trouffions :** Edward/Bella.

**La charte du militaire : **La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Garde à vous Contest**

***O*o*O***

Edward Cullen était soldat. Depuis maintenant 5 ans il appartenait à la 3ème brigade de la 3ème division d'infanterie de l'armée de terre Américaine. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours voulu être un soldat, défendre l'honneur de son pays, protéger les innocents et se battre aussi, il faut bien l'avouer. Déjà à sept ans il déjouait des insurrections à l'aide de ses G.I. Joe dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Il avait dû se rebeller contre sa famille, contre son père surtout qui ne comprenait pas son désir de s'engager à 18 ans alors qu'il était brillant et qu'il aurait pu faire de grandes études. Entendre devenir médecin, comme lui…

Edward était maintenant Sergent et était à la tête d'une escouade de 10 soldats. Son groupe était revenu d'Afghanistan i mois maintenant et ils avaient retrouvé la routine monotone de leur base à Fort Stewart en Georgie, avant leur prochain déploiement.

En attendant, il continuait l'entrainement, la formation aux dernières techniques de défense, la mise à jour de tous les protocoles à connaitre une fois sur le terrain, les cours sur le fonctionnement des cellules terroristes qu'ils côtoyaient et qu'ils étaient censés démanteler. Bref, la routine militaire.

Mais depuis quelques mois, le cœur d'Edward n'était plus vraiment à la tâche, il avait perdu la foi. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait perdu trois de ses hommes dans une embuscade près de Kandalar. Il avait même reçu une médaille pour héroïsme, soit disant parce qu'il avait réussi à sauver une grande partie de ses hommes grâce à son sang-froid et à son courage. Mais aussi du fait de sa détermination à ramener les corps des victimes, ses amis, à la base. Depuis ce jour, il se sentait off, out. Il regardait son **étoile** de bronze (Bronze Star) avec mépris et broyait du noir. Il avait dû parler à un psychiatre pendant des semaines et avait passé avec succès tous les tests psychologiques auquel on l'avait soumis, le laissant apte à effectuer son travail, mais l'envie n'y était plus. Il avait même songé à quitter l'armée, qui pourtant était toute sa vie, sa famille depuis 5 ans, mais son contrat se finissait dans 3 ans et il lui restait tout de même trop d'amour propre (et de bon sens, on ne se met pas à dos l'armée américaine si on tient à la vie…) pour devenir **déserteur**.

« Edward » Lança une voix forte qu'il reconnut immédiatement. « Tu veux de la **pastèque** ? »

« Non Merci Emmet » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Je dois partir, le Major Withlock m'a convoqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que te veulent les huiles Eddy ? » Fit Emmet, la bouche pleine du fruit juteux qui dégoulinait sur son menton.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Emmet, tu es dégoutant.» répondit Edward, resserrant la **cravate** de son uniforme qu'il était obligé de porter dans ces circonstances.

« Ok, A plus-tard »

L'image d'Emmet essuyant son visage du revers de sa manche était encore incrustée dans les pupilles d'Edward quand il sortit de ses quartiers. Emmet était son second et son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant, parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi…

Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau du major Withlock, qui sous ses airs sévère et réservé était un très bon soldat et avait tout le respect d'Edward. Il croisa quelques **gradés** qui sortaient et le saluèrent comme il se doit et auquel il répondit poliment par habitude. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu par contre, c'est croiser le Général Swan, le commandant suprême de sa division, qui n'était pas souvent présent sur la base et qui, par sa carrière exemplaire et ses faits d'armes légendaires forçait l'admiration du jeune homme.

« **Garde à vous** sergent » Le corps d'Edward bougea de lui-même, instinctivement il adopta la position demandé, corps tendu, tête haute, pieds joints au niveau des talons, sa main droite au niveau de sa tempe et le bras gauche plaqué contre son buste. Il avait déjà tant de fois répondu à cet ordre qu'il pourrait le faire en dormant. « Repos »

« Mon Général… » Fit-il respectueusement.

« Major Withlock, Sergent. » Dit le Général en adressant un signe de tête à l'officier qui était resté à la porte avant de s'éloigner vers une voiture sombre et luxueuse aux vitres teintées.

« Sergent Cullen, entrez »

Edward ne se fit pas prier, il était curieux et se demandait pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

Il resta debout, raide, attendant les ordres en faisant face au Major qui s'était assis à son bureau où un **dossier **était ouvert comme s'il venait de l'étudier.

« Asseyez-vous » Ordonna l'officier.

« Major » dit Edward en s'asseyant dans la chaise qui faisait face à l'homme blond, grand et tiré à quatre épingles dans son uniforme.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ici. Sachez qu'après l'étude de votre dossier et de vos états de services, l'ensemble du corps officier et le général Swan que vous venez de rencontrer avons décidé de vous promouvoir au grade de Sergent première classe la semaine prochaine. »

Edward était étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à être promu avant plusieurs mois, mais ce n'était ni la joie ni même la reconnaissance qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là, plutôt un vide. Voilà, il se sentait creux Ce qui l'aurait transporté de joie il y a quelques mois le laissait maintenant complétement indifférent. Sergent première classe, plus de responsabilités, plus d'hommes sous ses ordres. Il savait en avoir les capacités, mais en avait-il envie… Mais bon, on ne refuse pas ce que l'armée nous donne, on écoute, on suit les ordres et on se tait…

Après avoir été libéré par le Major, il tourna les **talons** et retourna dans ses quartiers où il retrouva l'ensemble de son équipe. Ils l'acclamèrent quand il leur fit part de sa promotion et l'entrainèrent dans un bar à l'extérieur de la base pour fêter ça. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à la fête et faisait tourner en **rond** le liquide ambré de son verre de whisky depuis presque une demi-heure, ses hommes ayant abandonné l'idée de le dérider, quand un mouvement attira son regard à l'entrée du bar.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Elle était au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes filles et elle était magnifique. Sa peau **blanche **contrastait avec le brun profond de ses cheveux. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres roses et charnues et son petit nez fin donnait à son visage des airs de madone. Elle portait un haut ajusté couvert de **paillettes** sur un jean slim et l'ensemble moulait ses formes féminines admirablement. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, mais il n'était pas vraiment gêné par l'abstinence, sa main droite était devenue sa meilleure amie et ça lui allait. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour assouvir ses besoins, les filles avaient toujours eu tendance à se jeter sur lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, les relations purement sexuelles ne l'intéressaient plus, et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'entamer de relation suivie avec qui que ce soit. Bref, il fut surpris par l'intense désir que la vision de cette jeune femme lui inspira en quelques secondes. Sa queue devint instantanément dure et il dut réprimer un grognement quand il la vit se pencher vers son amie pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille et que ce simple mouvement fit glisser l'une des bretelles de son haut, dégageant une épaule menue, lisse et parfaite.

Il lui fallait cette fille…

Il finit son verre rapidement et réfléchit à la façon de l'aborder. Il était un peu rouillé, n'ayant pas fait cela depuis des années…

« A quoi tu penses soldat » Hurla Emmet en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de lui, probablement déjà à moitié ivre. Il suivit son regard vers la fille et étira ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique. « Mais dites donc, mini Eddy se serait-il enfin réveillé ? Je commençais à croire que tu avais viré de bord !» Continua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil graveleux accompagné d'un rire gras…

« Ta gueule Em ». Répondit Edward en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la fille, qui était maintenant au bar en train de se commander quelque chose.

« Je peux vous offrir à boire demoiselle ? » Bon, OK rien d'original, mais il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose.

Elle se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés. Il était prêt à se faire envoyer promener quand elle se figea, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés par la surprise qu'elle plongea dans son regard, une délicate teinte rosée apparaissant sur ses joues. Hum, elle était délectable…

« Euh… Oh… Euh… Oui ? » Bafouilla-t-elle finalement.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux vous offrir un verre ? » Répondit-il surpris. _Oh, mon dieu Edward, reprends-toi…_

« Oui, je veux dire, oui bien sûr. Merci » dit-elle ayant repris contenance.

Ils prirent chacun une boisson et partirent s'installer à une table au fond du bar.

« Je suis Edward » Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Bella » Répondit-elle.

« Et bien bonjour Bella. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on croise une si jolie fille au Gata's. »

Rougissement. Hum, il aimait ça, provoquer cette réaction chez elle, elle n'en était que plus attractive.

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis dans le coin pour quelques semaines, et il n'y a pas trop de choix question sortie par ici. Et toi ? »

« Idem, coincé ici pour quelque temps. »

« Soldat ? »

« Hum… Grillé… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sa queue tressauta dans son pantalon… Putain, elle était hot…

Ils engagèrent une conversation légère et il se rendit rapidement compte que cette jolie poupée était aussi bourrée d'humour et certainement très intelligente. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il réfléchisse s'il voulait vraiment finir entre ses cuisses sans arrière-pensée…

« Ah Bella, te voilà. » Lança une petite brunette en s'asseyant à côté de sa belle. « Tu viens, on va faire un tour chez Gilly's » Continua-t-elle en regardant Edward avec curiosité.

« Oh… Oui d'accord, j'arrive Alice. Edward, tu… tu veux venir avec nous ? » Finit par demander Bella, toujours plus rougissante.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit-il sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il se leva et la prit par la taille. Une intense sensation de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un. Cette fille était dangereuse, mais il n'y pouvait rien, impossible de résister, il fallait qu'il l'ait.

Il fit un signe de loin à Emmet qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil et un geste obscène qui, heureusement, avait échappé à sa future conquête.

Ils arrivèrent au Gilly's qui était à deux pas… La musique était forte et la boite bondée comme presque tous les soirs. Ils se faufilèrent, toujours à la suite de la petite brunette prénommée Alice, qu'Edward avait la désagréable impression de reconnaitre sans pour autant pouvoir recaser, une ancienne conquête d'un de ses hommes peut-être ?

Bref, il tenait maintenant Bella par la main, toujours avide de son contact qui le réchauffait et l'électrisait. Arrivés au milieu de la piste, il s'arrêta et la tira doucement vers lui.

« Tu veux danser Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en glissant lentement ses mains le long de ses bras nus, vers le haut, puis vers le bas, provoquant chez elle un frissonnement prometteur.

« Oui » Couina-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. Elle plaça ses mains dans son cou, massant discrètement le bas de sa nuque avec ses doigts fins. Il dût réprimer un grognement et en profita pour se coller à elle, en entrainant ses hanches dans un lent mouvement circulaire. Envouté par sa présence, son odeur, son toucher, il ne put attendre plus longtemps et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou la faisant gémir doucement. Il continua son exploration en remontant le long de sa mâchoire, frottant son nez contre sa joue, attrapant le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres tout en continuant sa danse langoureuse.

« S'il te plait Edward… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu Jolie Bella ? » Susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

« Embrasse-moi.»

Il ne lui demanda pas de le répéter une seconde fois et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le courant qui semblait passer entre eux se fit encore plus intense, et leurs bouches se mirent à bouger ensemble, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella qui lui répondit en entrouvrant sa bouche chaude et accueillante et il sût qu'il était perdu. Jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait à ce point chamboulé. Elle avait maintenant ses mains dans ses cheveux et griffait légèrement son scalp, cela, combiné à la sensation de sa langue caressant la sienne le rendirent fou de désir. Il descendit doucement ses mains dans son dos, puis ses fesses qu'il poussa vers son bassin. Il voulait qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Et il ne fut pas déçu par le gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir en se frottant encore plus à lui, le faisant grogner.

Il l'écarta légèrement, quittant ses lèvres et posant son front contre le sien…

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire de moi… »

Elle ouvrit des yeux de biche, brouillés par le désir. « Edward, ramène-moi chez toi ce soir, s'il te plait »

« Ok » Répondit-il, guettant dans son regard la moindre trace d'hésitation qu'il ne trouva pas. « Viens allons-y, je vais prévenir mes hommes et je t'emmène, tu devrais prévenir tes amies. »

« Oui », chuchota-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la voiture d'Edward et roulèrent en silence les quelques miles qui le séparait de ses quartiers. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, il était empli des promesses de leur nuit à venir. Du coin de l'œil, il la voyait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et il trouva ça tellement sexy qu'il faillit stopper la voiture pour la prendre sans attendre. Il fit appel à tout son self control pour ne pas appuyer trop fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur, ils étaient tous proches de la base, ça ferait mauvais genre de se faire arrêter. Il ralentit à l'approche du péage à l'entrée de la base, sortit discrètement sa carte qu'il tendit au garde par la vitre entrouverte.

« Il nous faudra la carte d'identité de la demoiselle aussi » Demanda le garde un sourire entendu aux lèvres qui énerva Edward au plus haut point.

Sa belle lui tendit sa carte que le garde attrapa et fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, jetant un coup d'œil trop curieux au gout d'Edward à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

« On peut passer ? » S'énerva-t-il au bout de cinq minutes de ce manège…

« Oh, oui, bien sûr… Amusez-vous bien sergent ! » Lança-t-il troublé.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru qu'il ne nous laisserait jamais passer ! » Murmura Bella à côté de lui, qui était devenue cramoisie sous le regard scrutateur du gardien.

« Oh, oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui lui a pris… » Répondit Edward.

« Rien, c'est juste que la photo sur ma carte date un peu. »

« Ah, il va falloir que tu me montres ça maintenant ! » Fit-il amusé.

« Non » dit-elle du tac au tac, rougissant de plus belle.

« Eh Bella, pas de souci » La rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble. Il sortit rapidement, fit le tour de sa vielle Volvo 440 gris métallisée pour lui ouvrir la portière.

« Un vrai gentleman » Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main.

« Ma maman m'a bien éduqué » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu es sûre Bella, je peux encore te ramener chez toi si tu veux. »

« Non » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je suis sûre » Elle termina sa phrase en levant son beau visage vers lui, approchant ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser.

« Ok, allons-y » dit-il doucement en se détachant d'elle à regret, caressant doucement sa joue.

Il l'entraina à sa suite vers son appartement tout en vérifiant mentalement dans quel état il l'avait laissé en partant. En bon militaire ordonné, il n'y aurait normalement pas de soucis.

Il la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur et la tourna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es si belle… » Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

« Toi aussi tu es beau… vraiment très beau… »

Il sourit, la tête toujours enfouie dans son cou, les lèvres posées sur sa gorge qu'il suçotait délicatement.

« Mmmm » Gémit-elle.

Il la dirigea vers sa chambre où ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, en prenant le temps de savourer chaque bout de peau qui se dévoilait. En sous vêtement maintenant, elle était magnifique, sa peau blanche semblait miroiter à la pâle lueur du clair de lune qui filtrait au travers des fenêtres.

Silencieusement, révérencieusement, il l'allongea sur son lit et commença à faire glisser sa bouche le long de son cou, de sa gorge, de sa clavicule… Il approchait de sa poitrine, toujours recouverte et commença à la masser, en insistant sur ses mamelons qu'il sentait durcir au travers de la fine dentelle qui les couvrait. Elle arqua son dos en réponse à ses caresses et il en profita pour dégrafer son vêtement et le faire glisser le long de ses épaules graciles. Il prit un téton maintenant à l'air libre entre ses lèvres, passant langoureusement sa langue dessus. Avec une main, il malaxait l'autre sein rond et ferme, qui s'adaptait parfaitement à ses doigts. Et de l'autre, il frôla ses côtes, son ventre. Il la sentait frémir sous lui, gémir. Ses mains à elle était dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, dans le haut de son dos, où elle laissait glisser doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses muscles qui vibraient sous ses caresses.

Les doigts d'Edward arrivèrent finalement au niveau de l'élastique de sa culotte. Avec son index, il traça le bord du sous vêtement, sentant les muscles sensibles de sa belle se contracter sous la stimulation. Il passa ensuite son doigt sous le tissu et atteignit son intimité qui était déjà trempée par le désir. Lentement, il longea les plis humides, trouva son petit bouton nerveux et commença à le caresser déclenchant de nouveaux gémissements. Enhardi, il glissa un doigt dans le sexe de sa douce, le plongeant au plus profond, provoquant un cri de plaisir. Hum… Elle était bruyante et il adorait ça… Il espérait lui faire bientôt hurler son prénom.

Il continua ses va-et-vient avec un doigt, puis deux, tout en massant son clitoris avec son pouce. Sa bouche mordillait toujours ses tétons, alternant entre le droit et le gauche. Il sentit tous les muscles de Bella se contracter, son souffle se faisait court.

« Viens ma belle, jouis pour moi. » Murmura-t-il avant de pincer fortement son mamelon droit entre son pouce et son index.

Et il fut récompensé, elle hurla son prénom, les muscles de son vagin emprisonnant ses doigts dans la force de son orgasme. Il avait hâte que sa queue remplace ses doigts. Elle était si serrée, si chaude…

« Waouh » Fit-elle à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle redescendait à terre… « Waouh » répéta-t-elle. Elle agrippa les cheveux d'Edward et le fit remonter à hauteur de son visage. Elle était belle, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers.

« Tu es si belle » Répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et poussa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

«Baise-moi maintenant Edward » Susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ses mots mirent le feu aux reins d'Edward qui les débarrassa rapidement de leurs sous-vêtements et attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de nuit. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas périmé, vu qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin depuis des mois, mais écarta rapidement cette idée, trop pressé de s'enfoncer dans la chaude humidité de sa maitresse.

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassa passionnément tout en la pénétrant lentement. Il savait qu'il était plutôt au-dessus de la moyenne et ne voulait pas lui faire mal en la brusquant.

« Oh mon dieu » cria-t-elle.

« Ça va ? » fit-il inquiet.

« Oh oui. Tu me remplis tellement... C'est… Waouh, tellement bon »

Rassuré, il se glissa jusqu'à la garde, il sentait ses parois palpiter tout autour de son membre, la sensation était grisante, il n'avait presque plus envie de bouger, il voulait rester là, tout au fond d'elle pour toujours.

Mais elle commença à onduler sous lui, réclamant son attention, et il ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait demandé de la baise, elle allait avoir de la baise. Il commença alors de profonds va-et-vient et elle enroula ses cuisses autour de sa taille calant ses talons dans le bas de son dos lui permettant d'aller encore plus loin. Il accéléra ses coups de butoirs, se laissant guider par les cris et les gémissements qu'elle poussait. Bientôt, elle jouit une nouvelle fois autour de lui, criant son prénom et il la rejoignit en quelques coups de rein.

Ils passèrent la nuit à baiser et à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand il se réveilla, elle était toujours là, chaude dans ses bras, il était heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas sauvée. Il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux bruns et il la sentit s'étirer contre lui. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit un franc sourire…

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Très bien également. Tu veux rester déjeuner ? »

Son visage se rembrunit. « Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« 7 Heures.»

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester, mes parents vont se demander où je suis.»

Elle se leva rapidement et ramassa ses vêtements à la hâte. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain d'un signe de la main. Il ne put se cacher qu'il était déçu, il aurait bien aimé trainer avec elle aujourd'hui, découvrir encore son corps et apprendre à la connaitre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait 21 ans et qu'elle étudiait la musique au **conservatoire** d'Oberlin, Ohio. Elle jouait du violoncelle et avait été ébahi de savoir que lui-même avait joué du piano pendant des années, jusqu'à son engagement dans l'armée. Cette fille était parfaite, mais il fallait qu'il se mette dans le crâne qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Elle vivait à des milliers de kilomètres et n'était là que pour quelques semaines, alors que lui serait probablement déployé à nouveau dans quelques mois, à la tête de toute une section maintenant. Voilà qu'il s'imaginait vivre quelque chose avec elle, lui, qui il y a quelques heures fuyait toutes idées de relation, même charnelle… Qu'était-elle en train de faire de lui… _Non Cullen, oublie. Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu, tu laisses tomber maintenant !_

Elle réapparut et le regarda l'air gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, rougissante.

« Il y a que tu es toujours là, nu dans ton lit, et que je n'ai aucune envie de partir. » Murmura-t-elle timidement.

« Alors reste.»

« Je ne peux pas, vraiment, je suis désolée. Tu ne connais pas mon père, si je ne rentre pas dans 5 minutes, il va lancer la moitié de la terre à ma recherche. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ma copine Alice habite sur la base, elle vient me chercher dans 5 minutes. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais au moins te revoir Bella? » Souffla-t-il. Bon, ok, il s'éloignait du plan, je baise et je passe à autre chose, mais il n'y pouvait rien, cette fille l'avait complètement ensorcelée…

« Oui » Chuchota-t-elle. « Appelle-moi, voici mon numéro ».

Et elle fila hors de l'appartement d'Edward après avoir griffonné son numéro sur un bout de papier.

Les jours suivants, Edward repris l'entrainement l'esprit toujours consumé par les souvenirs de sa nuit avec Bella. Il l'avait appelé chaque soir et ils avaient continué à discuter de choses et d'autre sans pour autant convenir d'un rendez-vous.

Il avait **écrit** un mail à ses parents, pour les prévenir de sa promotion et de la cérémonie qui se déroulerait le Samedi suivant. S'il ne s'entendait plus vraiment avec son père, il savait que sa mère serait fière de lui. Malheureusement, ils vivaient toujours à Chicago et ne pourraient pas faire le déplacement. Il avait demandé à Emmet, qui prendrait sa place à la tête de leur groupe, et à Garret, un des autres membres, d'être ses témoins.

Le Samedi arriva, il avait pu discuter avec sa mère et cela lui avait fait du bien même si elle avait confirmé leur absence lors de la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas revu Bella, mais ils s'envoyaient de nombreux messages, parfois coquins, parfois plus sérieux et ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir.

Il ajustait son uniforme de parade quand il vit arriver Emmet un **tournevis** à la main. Plusieurs de ses hommes habitaient le même immeuble que lui mais Emmet était le seul à avoir les clefs de son appartement. Honneur dont il abusait bien trop souvent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? La cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure» Lança-t-il brutalement.

« Oui, oui, je sais » Répondit-il, le tournevis maintenant coincé entre ses dents. « J'arrive, j'arrive. »

« Et le tournevis, tu m'expliques ? »

« Hein, quoi ? Non, c'est rien, t'inquiète. »

Edward le regarda ahuri. Puis il se rappela qu'il était en train de parler avec Emmet, parfois, c'était une explication suffisante.

D'ailleurs, son ami disparut le tournevis toujours entre les dents avant de réapparaitre quelques minutes plus-tard, tiré à quatre épingles, l'outil envolé.

« Prêt ? »

« Oui » Souffla Edward, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Cette cérémonie verrait les promotions de dizaines de soldats comme lui entérinés, avec tous les flonflons dont l'armée américaine était capable.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la réception et furent accueillis par le Major Withlock qui avait à son bras une jeune et jolie brune qu'Edward remit soudain. Alice Withlock, la femme du major, qu'il avait rencontré le jour de sa décoration. L'amie de Bella était la femme du major ! Elle le regardait en souriant mais ne dit rien sur leur rencontre précédente, au grand soulagement d'Edward.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avec d'autres soldats tout en assistant à la remise des insignes de certains collègues.

Quand son nom fut appelé Edward s'approcha du Général Swan, encadré d'Emmet et Garret. Mais, l'instant suivant il resta soufflé en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celle-ci aussi avait la bouche ouverte dans la surprise. Bella… Que faisait Bella au bras du Général ? Le général lui remis son insigne à trois chevrons et deux arcs en faisant un petit discours dont les mots échappèrent complétement à Edward qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa stupeur.

« Garde à vous. » Edward se redressa, plaça sa main contre son front dans une pose officielle alors que son cerveau tournait à 200 à l'heure.

« **A mon commandement » **Continua le général. « Feux » et une nouvelle salve de coups de feu résonna dans toute la base.

« Repos, et félicitations Sergent première classe Cullen» Conclut le Général.

Edward sentait le regard de Bella sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, n'osait pas la regarder. Il avait fait le rapprochement. Bella était en fait Isabella Swan, la fille prodige de l'officier supérieur. Du chef du chef du chef de son chef. Et s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait baisé, lui, simple sergent de première classe risquerait bien plus que sa carrière militaire…

Elle n'était pas pour lui. Hors limite. Le fruit défendu auquel il avait gouté et qu'il allait devoir oublier. Cette idée provoqua un déchirement dans sa poitrine, mais il allait devoir se faire une raison… On ne sort pas avec la fille du Général, putain, on a même pas le droit de la regarder quand on est un simple trouffion comme lui…

Après avoir remercié le Général et sa tentatrice de fille comme il se doit, il s'éloigna rapidement sans un sourire pour la belle.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans ses quartiers et ruminer sa mauvaise humeur et son cœur brisé avec une bouteille de whisky. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, ignorant son téléphone qui vibrait sans arrêt, ignorant les coups d'Emmet à sa porte qu'il avait bloqué en laissant sa clef dans sa serrure. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la dépression qu'il couvait maintenant depuis des mois.

FIN


	5. OS 3 : Retour à la maison

**Mission de l'état-major :** Retour à la maison

**Trouffions :** Edward/Bella

**La charte du militaire (disclaimer): **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Garde à vous Contest**

**PDV BELLA**

Enfin…

Après 16 ans de bons et loyaux services au sein de l'US Navy, sur l'un des plus grands porte-avions du monde, mon mari rentre enfin chez nous... pour de bon cette fois. Il va intégrer l'école de la base en tant que formateur pour les jeunes recrues.

J'ai envie de dire qu'il était temps, la situation devient critique à la maison. Élever trois garçons est compliqué "sans papa". Même si en toute objectivité, je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal, mais parfois j'en ai marre de **jongler**, seule, avec les activités des uns et des autres.

Je suis soulagée qu'il soit de retour.

Nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance, et Edward a toujours rêvé d'être en mer. Mais pas comme pêcheur, non, monsieur voulait du risque, de l'aventure. Donc l'US Army, en particulier la Navy, était tout à fait appropriée pour qu'il réalise son rêve de gosse. Il s'est enrôlé dès la sortie du lycée.

Je suis tellement fière de lui, de sa carrière et j'ai tellement hâte de le retrouver, on ne s'est pas vu depuis six mois. C'est une période raisonnable quand on sait qu'il part aussi loin. Je suis tellement excitée de revoir mon sergent major !

Nous habitons sur la base navale de Norfolk en Virginie. C'est une base militaire assez vieille, mais malgré mon statut de "civil", je m'y sens bien. C'est chez moi, j'y ai mes amis, mon travail. Je suis la secrétaire d'un haut **gradé** depuis mes débuts sur la base. Je pense faire du bon boulot, puisque je suis encore là, X années plus tard !

D'ailleurs, on est vendredi et ma journée se termine enfin. Je suis en vacances pour une semaine à compter de ce soir, mon homme rentre demain… Et j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire : aller chercher les garçons à l'école, finir de nettoyer la maison et surtout me préparer. C'est là que le plus gros reste à faire.

Rapidement, je finis d'**écrire** un dernier rapport et m'assure que le **calendrier** du colonel est à jour avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur.

Je range mes **dossiers** sur le bureau, j'en profite pour regarder la photo d'Edward qui trône sur le côté de mon espace de travail. Il est si beau dans son treillis militaire sans un pli, son joli sourire en coin sur les lèvres et ses yeux verts qui brillent d'une lueur indéfinissable et **au garde à vous** en plus. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir je prends mon sac et en quittant mon bureau, je passe devant celui du colonel Weber.

\- Au revoir mon colonel, lui dis-je avec un immense sourire collé au visage.

Le colonel est bien sagement installé à son bureau, il lève la tête dès qu'il entend le "mon colonel" et lâche un profond soupir.

\- Tssssss Bella Bella Bella, que vais-je faire de toi jeune fille? me demande-t-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne m'appelle "jeune fille" mon cher Richard. Bon j'y vais, ça va aller? Tu vas t'en sortir sans mes innombrables talents ?

Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié car je sais que mon absence va lui poser problème, et ce n'est que le début.

\- Mais non Bella, ça va aller, prend ton temps, je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Retrouve ce mari qui te manque tant et profite bien de la famille surtout, me dit-il avec tendresse.

\- J'y compte bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je le quitte avec un petit pincement au cœur, j'adore Richard et j'adore mon job.

Je rejoins ma voiture et je prends aussitôt la direction de l'école. Les garçons sont vraiment énervés ce soir et je les comprends. Rosalie, en plus d'être une de mes meilleures amies, est la maîtresse de Peter et Alec, mes jumeaux de 4 ans. Comme tous les soirs, elle m'attend pour discuter un peu de nos journées respectives. C'est d'ailleurs à Rose que je demande de garder les garçons demain soir… les enfants sont ravis, Sam, qui a 9 ans, ne me parle que de la nuit qu'il va passer chez tata Rose et tonton Emmett depuis bientôt une semaine. Chaque occasion est bonne pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Arrivés à la maison, je donne mes ordres à ma petite troupe. Chacun a son rôle à tenir pour me donner un coup de main, à peine avons-nous commencé à tout ranger que je vois débarquer la patrouille de secours c'est à dire Alice, la sœur d'Edward, avec Bree, sa fille de 14 ans, et mes beaux-parents, Carlisle et Esmée. Dire que ce n'est pas un soulagement de les voir serait mentir. Je les adore et encore une fois ils me prouvent qu'avoir une famille est une chance en or !

Mes parents n'arriveront que demain midi pour assister à la remise de médailles d'Edward le soir même.

Ça va être un grand moment et toute notre famille sera là.

Je me rapproche d'Esmée qui est déjà en train de câliner les enfants et la serre brièvement dans mes bras en lui faisant passer toute ma reconnaissance. Tout le monde se met au travail. Carlisle, qui a fini sa carrière comme général dans l'U.S. Army, a pris Sam pour aller nettoyer le jardin, de son côté Alice est déjà en train de s'attaquer aux chambres avec Peter tandis que Bree entreprend de nettoyer la salle de bain.

Esmée est dans le salon pendant que j'attaque la cuisine avec Alec qui me suit comme mon ombre. En une heure tout est propre comme un sou neuf. Bien sûr tout le monde reste pour manger un morceau, tellement l'excitation est à son comble, je n'arrête pas de tourner en **rond**, décalant sans cesse le moindre bibelot. Je veux que tout soit nickel pour le retour d'Edward. Jasper, le mari d'Alice, nous rejoint un peu plus tard et nous voilà presque au complet.

Je vais enfin me coucher aux alentours de minuit car j'en ai profité pour prendre un long bain chaud et me préparer pour l'arrivée de mon homme : soin gommant, soin capillaire et épilation… bref la totale. Je veux être parfaite pour lui !

Je suis réveillée à 7h00 par des petits pieds froids collés contre mes mollets, si je compte bien il y en a 6, tout est normal alors.

Nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner, le dernier encore à 4, je suis tellement impatiente d'ajouter un autre couvert à table. Nous sommes attendus à 10h00 sur le quai à bateau numéro 17. A 9h00, tout le monde est prêt, les visages sont propres, les tenues aussi, je me suis habillée avec une jolie robe noire, mes ballerines à petits **talons** préférées ainsi qu'un petit gilet **blanc.** Je suis à peine maquillée et j'ai relevé mes cheveux en un chignon bien serré car au bord de l'eau le vent y est plus fort. Installés dans la voiture, il me faut à peine 15 minutes pour arriver au port, mais comme les garçons sont intenables, je fais quelques détours.

Une fois au sommet de la côte, je vois l'un des plus grands bâtiments navals de l'histoire des États-Unis, l'USS Theodore Roosevelt que je n'ai pas vu depuis maintenant 6 mois… Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée qu'Edward se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres de nous seulement. L'heure tourne, je me gare à proximité du quai, là, où de nombreuses familles attendent déjà. Je me retourne dans la voiture et donne les ultimes consignes aux garçons : on ne court pas et on reste à côté de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Et surtout on se tient bien et on reste poli.

Nous sommes prêts, en rang d'oignons… comme à chaque fois que ce bateau revient, mais là, c'est la dernière fois, du moins pour Edward. Il va recevoir deux médailles : la Navy Distinguished Service Medal, ainsi que la Navy and Marine Corps Medal. La cérémonie est prévue pour ce soir, je suis encore plus fière de lui.

La passerelle vient d'être engagée et les hauts gradés commencent à descendre pour rejoindre leurs propres familles. Edward, en tant que Sergent Major, ne va pas tarder mais ils sont tellement nombreux portant le même uniforme, que je ne sais plus où regarder.

J'ignore si c'est mon sixième sens ou autre chose mais au moment où il apparaît au bord du quai mes yeux sont automatiquement attirés vers lui.

\- Les enfants, Papa est là, mais vous attendez qu'il vous donne l'autorisation de le rejoindre, d'accord?

Je quitte mon mari du regard pour observer les garçons, le sourire que je vois sur leur visage n'a rien à envier à l'expression qui dit "avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles".

Je redirige mon regard vers l'homme de ma vie qui avance rapidement vers nous. Avec son treillis réglementaire, ses rangers bien cirées et sa casquette qui recouvre ses cheveux courts, il est habillé comme les autres pourtant c'est mon homme le plus beau. J'ai du mal à contenir mon excitation ainsi que celle des garçons.

Il s'arrête à deux mètres de nous et ouvre grand les bras. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et les enfants attendent mon simple hochement de tête pour courir dans les bras de leur papa. Je les suis, tranquillement, en faisant semblant d'ignorer que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent subitement quand les magnifiques yeux de mon mari plongent dans les miens. Un pas de plus et je suis dans ses bras ; la tête dans son cou et les mains dans son dos, je le serre si fort dans mes bras que je sens des petites mains me pousser, oups, mes garçons !

Edward se détache de moi avec délicatesse et pose aussitôt ses mains sur le petit ventre rond qui héberge notre fille. Je suis en effet, enceinte de 6 mois, depuis sa dernière visite, la dernière nuit avant son départ si mes calculs sont bons. Je pense que cette nuit sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

**Flash-back**

Le départ d'Edward est toujours un crève-cœur pour moi et les garçons, je me demande sans cesse si c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je suis peut-être un peu égoïste mais je déteste le voir partir. J'attends bien sagement sur le lit en brossant mes cheveux que mon homme ait fini de dire au revoir aux enfants.

J'ai simplement hâte de lui dire au revoir à ma façon pour qu'il se souvienne que sa femme l'attend à la maison et qu'il a intérêt de rentrer entier.

Je sais qu'il est dans la pièce avant même de l'entendre, j'ai un radar spécial Edward !

Je sais aussi qu'il attend de savoir dans quel état d'esprit je suis avant de m'approcher.

J'ai souvent été en colère ou seulement abattue lors de ses départs, ce soir je suis juste résignée. Et je veux qu'il parte serein pour être concentré sur le terrain. Je le regarde par-dessus mes cils et lui lance un sourire ravageur, j'entends son soupir de soulagement lorsque nos yeux se croisent.

Il s'approche de moi en retirant son t-shirt par le col, ses magnifiques abdos m'apparaissent, je me lève et le serre fort dans mes bras, comme pour me fondre en lui, les quelques poils du haut de sa poitrine me chatouillent le bout du nez.

Edward en profite pour m'attraper par les fesses et me soulève légèrement pour que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Ses douces lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes alors que la passion se déchaîne en moi. Excitée, je me frotte sans vergogne contre lui, je le sens déjà bien dur pour moi.

Nous savons tous les deux où tout ça va nous mener et je sais qu'il va tellement me manquer à compter de demain, que je ne peux pas me retenir. Je gémis, déjà prête pour lui, alors que sa langue descend le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Pendant ce temps-là, mes mains ne restent pas inactives, je me bats avec mon t-shirt (enfin le t-shirt d'entraînement d'Edward que je porte pour dormir) pour le retirer et lui montrer que je ne porte absolument rien en dessous et que je suis juste prête pour lui. Edward nous fait faire un quart de tour pour me plaquer contre le mur et se colle contre moi. Étant déjà entièrement nue, je m'attaque à son short pendant que sa langue s'approche lentement mais sûrement de ma poitrine qui se tend vers lui, réclamant son attention. Ma tête bascule d'elle-même vers l'arrière, mon dos se cambre pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Nos gémissements remplissent la pièce, il ne faut que peu de temps à Edward pour se redresser et me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me souffle un "je t'aime Bella" et entre en moi, lentement.

L'effet est instantané chez moi, il me remplit entièrement, il me connaît comme personne, mieux que moi-même.

Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à cette intrusion, agréable certes mais intrusion quand même. Puis lorsque je commence à me tortiller pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête, que j'en veux plus mon Edward prend les choses en main. Il se met aussitôt à bouger frénétiquement, me coinçant entre le mur et son corps musclé. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche, certainement pour que je ne réveille pas toute la maison avec mes cris de plaisir.

Je suis sa marionnette, mon corps lui appartient entièrement, il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Je sens la boule du plaisir monter lentement en moi. De plus en plus forte, je sens la chaleur irradier chaque fibre de mon être. Ses coups de reins m'emmènent toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Mais Edward sait que j'ai besoin de plus, seule une légère stimulation me fera jouir pour lui, alors sa main glisse sur mon corps, passe sur mon sein en une douce caresse, longe mon ventre et arrive exactement là où je l'attends, où j'ai besoin de lui. Une légère caresse, une minuscule pression, à peine plus qu'un frôlement sur mon bourgeon gonflé et me voilà partie dans un monde de plaisir que seul nous deux connaissons. Edward me suit rapidement mais je suis incapable d'y prêter réellement attention, tellement cet orgasme est fort, intense, me transportant dans un autre univers.

Je me blottis contre lui et je sens mon homme vaciller, ses jambes faiblissent sous mon poids. Edward a juste le temps de nous retourner vers le lit, avant de s'effondrer au milieu du matelas. Nous échangeons un regard avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire!

\- Wahou mon cœur, je vieillis, c'est plus de mon âge, me dit-il après un moment.

Je rigole car c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé mais je ne le lui avouerai pas.

Edward se serre contre moi en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine, il écoute mon cœur battre. Il adore ce son, d'après ses dires c'est la plus belle des mélodies. Pour une fois je ne dis rien et profite simplement de l'instant présent.

Edward me surprend à parler d'une voix si basse que je dois tendre l'oreille vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

\- Bella?

\- Oui mon ange…

Je lui caresse les cheveux d'une main et laisse l'autre courir librement le long de son dos.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pris une décision.

Mon cœur s'emballe en se demandant de quoi il parle. Il doit l'entendre mais il ne bouge pas et ne dit rien.

\- Laquelle? L'encouragé-je d'une voix douce, la voix que j'utilise pour parler aux enfants, pour les rassurer ou les apaiser après un cauchemar.

\- Demain, c'est la dernière fois que je pars. J'en ai marre, à chaque départ c'est comme si on arrachait une partie de moi. Je n'en peux plus, je veux arrêter.

Dire que je suis surprise serait mentir, je le sentais venir. Mais je ne l'ai pas poussé, j'ai attendu, patiemment. Ma réaction va être difficile à montrer, je veux en même temps sauter de joie face à cette merveilleuse nouvelle que j'espère depuis si longtemps mais en même temps je voulais tellement que cette décision vienne de lui, sans pression. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'attendais ça… même si d'un certain coté c'était le cas. Je me dépêche de lui répondre car son regard vient de se planter dans le mien et je sais qu'il attend un retour de ma part.

\- Ohhhhh mon ange… Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis certain ! me dit-il avec véhémence.

Je lui caresse la joue pour l'apaiser, il se radoucit et je sens toute l'insécurité qu'il ressent émaner de lui.

\- Alors tu fais de moi une femme très heureuse mon chéri, la plus heureuse du monde, répété-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire passer toute ma sincérité et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Je sais que c'est une grande décision pour toi et tu sais que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu veuilles faire, mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma Bella, tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis, et je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter les déploiements. Je sais qu'ils te pèsent, qu'ils deviennent plus compliquer à gérer pour toi. Fini de faire mumuse en mer, je veux voir grandir mes garçons et s'épanouir ma femme. Mon supérieur est déjà au courant de mes intentions et il me propose un poste d'instructeur pour les nouvelles recrues, ici, sur la base. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Wahou, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie Edward… Et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée… tu restes sur le terrain en rentrant à la maison tous les soirs… ça me va, je suis partante.

Je crois qu'il est impossible d'enlever le sourire scotché sur mes lèvres, j'en profite pour faire une petite pirouette et je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Edward a le visage radieux, épanoui, son regard est éblouissant, il a pris la bonne décision. Il ne la regrettera pas. Je le sais.

Mon doigt glisse le long de ses pectoraux jusque son nombril, je le sens retenir sa respiration, je le connais tellement bien, autant qu'il me connaît.

\- Je t'aime Edward, je suis contente de ta décision, et je suis fière de toi. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à ramener ton joli petit cul sain et sauf à la fin de ta dernière mission.

\- Mon joli petit cul hein? Me sourit-il, ravi du compliment.

Et juste comme ça, nous avons fait l'amour quatre fois de plus cette nuit-là, nous avons parlé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai ri et nous n'avons pas dormi.

Et surtout, nous avons conçu notre fille.

**Fin du Flashback**

Mon mari a dû deviner où se sont évadées mes pensées car ses yeux brillent et il me fait son fameux sourire en coin. Que j'ai hâte de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, mais il va encore falloir être patient pour y arriver.

Edward prend son lourd bagage et le passe sur son épaule puis il enlace Sam et le fait avancer vers la voiture, je les suis avec les jumeaux. Bien sûr en homme digne de ce nom, il reprend le volant, soi-disant parce que ça lui a manqué, alors que je suis presque sûr qu'il n'aime pas ma conduite.

En arrivant chez nous, je constate que toutes les voitures sont garées dans la rue, je sais que tout le monde l'attend à l'intérieur, la fête peut commencer. Un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres et le voilà happé par la famille. Esmée se jette dans ses bras alors que Carlisle le serre dans une brève étreinte pleine d'amour. Alice fait son Alice et lui saute dessus également pour le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Bree, en digne fille de sa mère, fait de même. Heureusement Jasper est beaucoup plus réservé, ça permet à mon cher mari de reprendre un peu son souffle avant qu'Emmett, son meilleur ami, ne l'entraîne dans une grosse étreinte d'ours, suivie d'une gentille petite bise sur la joue de la part de Rosalie. Mes parents, arrivés pendant que j'allais chercher Edward sur le port, ne sont pas en reste non plus ; Charlie lui donne une accolade chaleureuse et Renée le serre fort dans ses bras.

Et juste comme ça, mon monde est parfait, complet.

Notre maison est remplie. Du bruit, du monde, de la cohue, des rires et de l'amour, Edward est revenu et il va rester.

Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer pour la cérémonie de ce soir, j'espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je vois mon homme en uniforme d'apparat. Il est tellement HOT.

Pour moi, c'est plus compliqué car les tenues de soirée pour femme enceinte sont difficiles à trouver. Heureusement, Alice a créé une robe juste pour moi. De couleur bleu nuit, elle est confectionnée de telle façon que le drapé tombe par vague sur le devant de la robe en laissant mon dos nu. Elle m'arrive aux chevilles et je la trouve bien adaptée pour ce soir ; pour une fois, mon ventre ne me fera pas ressembler à une **pastèque** ambulante. Je me refais un chignon, flou cette fois, avec des mèches qui retombent en boucle autour de mon visage, un maquillage naturel et me voilà prête.

Je descends prudemment les escaliers et je vois en premier lieu mes garçons avec leurs sacs sur le dos pour aller dormir chez Rosalie et Emmett, après une suite de recommandations et d'embrassades, ils nous quittent pour la nuit.

Je cherche Edward du regard, il s'est déjà changé et OH MON DIEU ! Bien sûr je le connais, je m'y attends, je l'ai souvent vu vêtu comme ça : même si les galons ont changé, il s'est marié dans ce costume, mais je ne m'y fais toujours pas. Il est magnifique.

Il a son beau costume d'apparat, une longue veste bleue marine avec un col haut enserré et une ceinture blanche avec des boutons en or. En bas il a son pantalon blanc avec une bordure rouge.

Mes yeux remontent au niveau de sa poitrine gauche, où se trouvent ses nombreuses médailles reçues au court de sa carrière et dans quelques heures, il y en aura deux de plus. Il n'a pas besoin de **cravate** avec ce genre de vêtement, et c'est dommage, j'aime bien quand Edward porte une cravate : c'est comme une flèche qui m'indique la ligne à suivre... Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à tout ce que je pourrai faire si nous étions seuls et que je pouvais suivre cette cravate imaginaire. On mettra ça sur le compte des hormones, associé à la longue absence de mon mari.

Mon homme me ramène sur terre en me saluant, il met sa casquette blanche sous le bras et me fait signe de venir vers lui. Je ne me fais pas prier et rejoins directement ses bras qui n'attendent que moi, je suis sûre qu'il peut voir les **étoiles** que j'ai dans les yeux.

Nous voilà prêts. Edward a l'air nerveux dans la voiture, j'attrape sa main pour le rassurer un peu.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ? Des regrets ?

Je me force à poser cette question même si je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, me répond-il vivement. C'est juste que je vais me retrouver devant tous les grands responsables, je vais devoir faire des courbettes et jouer l'hypocrite toute la soirée, tu sais que je déteste ça.

\- Oui, je sais, mais dis-toi que c'est la dernière fois où tu es le de l'intérêt de tout le monde, et puis tes hommes seront à tes côtés, tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Ça aussi ça me rend nerveux, de leur dire au revoir, de savoir qu'ils devront compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour les diriger ou pour les empêcher de devenir des **déserteurs**, que je n'aurai plus à leur dire "**à mon commandement**", "arme", "feu"…. C'est con hein Bella, mais c'était mon quotidien, je pense que je suis un peu nostalgique.

\- Mais Edward, ta vie dans la Navy n'est pas terminée, tu arrêtes juste les déplacements et tu ne navigueras plus, mais tu auras encore des hommes à ton service. Le boulot sera juste un peu différent. Tu restes mon sergent major Cullen, mon chéri.

Notre vie changea cette journée-là, en mieux, beaucoup mieux. Mon mari fut le plus beau des marines ce soir-là face à toute notre famille. Il reçut ses médailles avec les honneurs, et six semaines plus tard, il commença son nouveau travail. Et il était très doué d'ailleurs, heureux, et épanoui.

Mais ce qui nous réjouit encore plus fut l'arrivée de Charlotte, 3 jours avant la date prévue. Une belle petite princesse, pour le bonheur de son père, il s'en occupa énormément, tout comme ses frères. Edward se découvrit de nouveaux talents, comme celui d'être père à plein temps !

THE END


	6. OS 4 : Ici ou ailleurs

Le "Garde à vous Contest".

**Mission de l'état-major** : **Ici ou ailleurs **

**Troufions**: Garrett -Victoria.

**La charte du militaire (Disclaimer)** : La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou tout simplement lire les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen name du concours **OSContestTwilight** et choisissez l'histoire **Garde à vous Contest.**

POINT DE VUE DE GARRETT

J'attache ma ceinture de sécurité et prends rapidement la route. Ce week-end, c'est spécial. Avec les gars, ça fait des mois qu'on est sous pression. Nous aimons tous notre métier mais, évidemment, rien n'est simple quand on est militaire. On a tous choisi ce boulot en connaissance de cause bien sûr, mais par moment, c'est vraiment difficile. C'est pour cette raison qu'avec Paul, Royce et Riley, mes meilleurs potes de toujours et compagnons de tranchées, on s'organise dès que possible, des week-ends de pure détente entre mecs.

Cette fois-ci, vu le temps splendide qu'il fait, nous avons décidé d'aller faire du surf sur la côte. Il risque d'y avoir de magnifiques vagues ce qui est parfait pour des sportifs de haut niveau comme nous. De plus, les clubs et les discothèques de ce coin du pays sont chicos, branchés et plein de nanas à tomber. Et vu que cela fait quelques semaines que l'on n'a pas eu de perm', on a tous envie d'en profiter à fond ! La dernière fille que j'ai levée n'a pas franchement été à la hauteur de mes espérances alors ce soir, il va falloir que je fasse fort et que je me trouve absolument le bon numéro. Surtout après ce que nous venons de vivre lors de notre dernière mission sur le terrain. Ça a été particulièrement difficile, même pour des gars comme nous, habitués à la guerre, aux combats et aux situations délicates. Un bout de notre âme s'échappe chaque fois que nous sommes confrontés à des monstruosités et là, ça a vraiment été effroyable.

Je secoue la tête pour que ces images sortent de ma mémoire, au moins le temps d'un week-end. Je me focalise sur la route et tente de me concentrer sur ce qui nous attend. Nous avons reloué notre petit chalet habituel au bord de la mer, celui qui nous permet de bouger sans prendre la voiture. En partant de la caserne, je suis vite allé embrasser mes parents et ma jeune sœur. J'ai passé un bon moment avec eux et ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai pris la route juste après le déjeuner afin d'en profiter un maximum sans pour autant rater les festivités. J'arriverai donc juste à temps pour siroter une petite bière sur la plage avec les potes, me baigner et trouver une ou deux poulettes à draguer. Bref, le timing parfait !

Je claque la portière derrière moi et enlève directement mes chaussures, bien décidé à savourer la sensation du sable chaud sous mes pieds. Vu les circonstances actuelles et le stress qui règne en permanence parmi les hauts gradés de la caserne, je sens qu'il faut que je savoure ce moment parce qu'il ne va pas se reproduire de sitôt. En repensant à tout ça de nouveau, je me demande ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. J'ai un peu de mal à me détacher de ce qui nous arrive en mission, j'ai l'impression que plus les années passent et moins j'y arrive, comme si j'atteignais peu à peu mon seuil de tolérance vis-à-vis de toutes ces choses auxquelles je suis confronté. La mort, la souffrance, la trahison. Toutes ces notions me paraissent de plus en plus insupportables. L'envie de prendre de large m'appelle un peu plus chaque jour et il m'arrive de rêver à mettre un frein à ma carrière. Mais malgré tout ça, l'appel de l'uniforme, le frisson de la mission et l'adrénaline me poussent à rester et à y retourner à chaque fois. Je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser et reprendre mes esprits pour me concentrer sur le week-end. C'est tout ce qui importe aujourd'hui.

J'aperçois les gars postés autour du feu de camp, fin prêts pour ce soir. Je cours alors vers eux, pressé de commencer les festivités. Ils sont déjà tous occupés à reluquer les filles qui passent aux alentours et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. On ne nous changera jamais ! Le pire dragueur de la bande c'est Paul, il a un humour plus que tendancieux mais il arrive à attirer les plus jolies filles à tous les coups. Riley est un tombeur, il a une technique particulière pour chopper : l'ignorance. Partout où il va, il attire les filles comme des mouches et passe sa soirée à les laisser parler et finalement, ça lui permet de voir laquelle est la plus sérieuse. Royce est plus compliqué. Il a vécu une idylle qu'il pensait sérieuse avec une fille qui l'a finalement trompé avec le premier venu. Il a tenté de tourner la page mais la fille en question lui a tellement fait tourner la tête qu'il retourne sans cesse vers elle alors qu'on lui dit tous qu'elle se moque de lui. En ce qui me concerne… les choses sont plus compliquées. J'ai eu plusieurs histoires sérieuses très jeune et je me suis lassé de tout ça. Surtout lorsque je me suis fait planter devant l'autel…

\- Bah alors, mec ! Tu es en retard, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? me lance Paul avec un sourire sournois.

Je lui souris malicieusement, bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Paul est plutôt du genre à ne penser qu'au sexe. Pour lui, cinq minutes de retard veulent forcément dire que vous venez d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air torride avec une jolie blonde.

\- Je suis là maintenant alors file-moi une bière ! Je serre la main de Royce et de Riley en attendant que Paul s'exécute puis j'enlève mon t-shirt avant de m'affaler à côté d'eux pour profiter de la vue. Deux chouettes nanas, vêtues du même maillot de bain blanc à étoiles bleues, sont en train d'essayer d'entrer dans l'eau, gloussant et riant à mesure qu'elles avancent dans l'océan.

\- Pas mal ! Je siffle d'admiration et Riley se met à rire aux éclats.

\- Je te parie qu'elles n'iront pas et feront demi-tour.

\- Pari tenu ! Je prends la bière que Paul me tend et en bois une longue rasade tout en continuant à profiter du spectacle.

Les filles ne se mouillent que jusqu'aux genoux puis renoncent. Je file cinq dollars à Riley avant de finir ma bière et d'en demander une autre à Paul.

\- Tu ne veux pas te lever, feignasse ? Gronde-t-il.

\- Pourquoi me lever alors que tu es là, esclave ? Je me moque ouvertement de lui et jauge sa réaction.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour foncer sur moi et nous entraîner sur quelques mètres. Nous roulons et nous battons gentiment quelques minutes, chahutant plus qu'autre chose. Les autres se joignent à nous rapidement et c'est ainsi que la bataille commence !

L'ambiance entre nous est toujours bon enfant et c'est exactement ce que je recherchais en venant ici aujourd'hui. Royce est le premier à se calmer mais ce n'est que pour une courte durée puisqu'il revient avec un ballon de foot et hurle une série de numéro comme s'il était en plein milieu d'un véritable match. On se prête tous rapidement au jeu et une vraie partie commence. Nous courrons entre les bancs de serviettes, veillant à ne pas heurter les gens allongés dessus. Je finis par intercepter une passe venant de Riley et accélère. Je tente de garder le ballon le plus longtemps possible sachant pertinemment que si l'un des trois m'intercepte, le plaquage sera brutal. Je me retourne, quittant brièvement ma trajectoire des yeux, pour voir où ils en sont, et c'est alors que mon sprint s'achève brutalement. En effet, mon corps entre violemment en collision avec un autre et le percute de plein fouet.

Le choc est violent et suivi d'un bruit d'éclaboussure. Je tombe la tête la première dans le sable humide mais me redresse aussitôt, légèrement étourdi par la situation. Les gars accourent dans ma direction et vu la tête choquée qu'ils font, je me dis que j'ai dû faire une énorme bourde. Je me retourne alors lentement, me préparant au pire et c'est effectivement le cas. Ce que j'ai malencontreusement fait valdinguer dans les airs n'est autre qu'une superbe rousse plantureuse. Elle est assise dans l'eau et se tient la tête. Je me rends compte que je serre toujours le ballon contre moi alors je le balance à l'opposé d'elle et m'accroupis pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Merde ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vue ! Je m'excuse poliment en lui tendant la main.

Je la relève aussi vite que je le peux, peut-être même trop vite vu qu'elle perd aussitôt l'équilibre. Je la retiens in extrémis et lorsqu'elle lève la tête vers moi, elle me fixe la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? Je suis désolé ! Oula, vous allez avoir une sacrée bosse…

J'examine sa blessure, soulagé que ça ne saigne pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me répondre, une espèce de furie blonde me saute dessus. Littéralement. Je sens ses ongles griffer mes épaules nues et je grimace face à la douleur.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien ? Espèce de monstre brutal ! Tu l'as défigurée ! hurle-t-elle tandis que je tente de me retourner tant bien que mal. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher, cette garce.

\- Irina ! Laisse-le, il n'a pas fait exprès ! dit la rousse tout en fixant son amie les lèvres pincées.

Je parviens à détacher mon assaillante de mes épaules et me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- Oh, tout doux, Bambi ! Je ne l'ai pas vue, moi, ta copine et regarde, elle est en vie !

Les deux filles me lancent un regard assassin et je réalise l'absurdité de ma réplique. Je soupire bruyamment et me reprends :

\- Bon, d'accord ! Je suis désolé mais c'était complètement involontaire de ma part, j'étais dans mon élan et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un se trouve sur ma route!

Royce et les autres s'avancent alors vers nous et proposent spontanément d'appeler les secours.

\- NON ! Pas d'ambulance ! Je vais bien, regardez ! dit la rousse avant de faire un tour sur elle-même si rapidement qu'elle atterrit de nouveau dans l'eau. Je me précipite alors vers elle et la prends dans mes bras afin de la ramener en sécurité sur le sable.

Une petite foule se presse autour de nous afin de regarder le spectacle qui se joue sur la plage.

\- Dégagez ! Y'a rien à voir ! hurle Royce aux curieux. Tout est sous contrôle ! Retournez à vos occupations !

Alors qu'il s'apprête à revenir auprès de la blessée, il se heurte au regard glacial et appétissant de la tigresse blonde

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle le regarde en souriant.

\- Rien ! dit-elle en le détaillant. Juste que t'en as pas l'air comme ça mais t'en as dans le froc ! Et ça me plaît ! Roucoule-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il écarquille les yeux face à son déhanché mais ne se laisse pas berner.

\- Les autres nous attendent, élude-t-il habilement.

Tout en surveillant ma belle rousse, je guette le spectacle du coin de l'œil et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Royce a toujours été intimidé par ce genre de femmes mais il les attire à coup sûr ! Rosalie était comme ça, autoritaire et aguicheuse, et aujourd'hui, elle continue à jouer avec lui malgré le fait qu'ils soient séparés depuis des mois. Cette garce le prend pour une marionnette et il se laisse faire car il a un cœur d'artichaut dont il n'arrive pas à se séparer. Nous avons essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais nous sommes vite arrivés à court d'arguments, nous heurtant à un mur solidement enfoncé dans le sol, inébranlable et incassable.

Je soupire lourdement et reporte mon attention vers la jeune femme que j'ai blessée. Mon regard s'ancre aussitôt dans ses yeux verts et je me surprends à rougir. Merde !

\- On ne s'est pas présentés, je m'appelle Victoria. Et… toi ? Sa voix est douce et elle semble quelque peu intimidée en me tutoyant d'un seul coup.

\- Garrett ! Dis-je. Et voici Paul, Royce et Riley.

\- Ma copine s'appelle Irina. Je suis désolée pour son comportement mais je suppose qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, rit-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Elle a eu peur, c'est tout.

\- Je suppose oui. Elle est si timide que ça en est touchant. Je me sens attiré par elle comme un papillon l'est d'une source de lumière.

\- Je vais aller te chercher de la glace, l'hématome se résorbera plus facilement.

\- Merci, rougit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- De rien. Irina, je vous laisse veiller sur elle le temps que je retourne au chalet.

Elle ne répond pas mais se rue vers son amie. Elle observe les dégâts, les sourcils froncés, et me jette un regard noir avant que je ne parte avec Royce trouver une poche de glace. Nous en profitons pour ramener d'autres bières, une bouteille de vin blanc et une énorme pastèque pour partager avec les filles en guise de dédommagement pour les dégâts occasionnés.

Lorsque nous les rejoignons, deux autres filles se sont greffées au groupe et Riley et Paul sont déjà au taquet pour les impressionner. Ce dernier a sorti ses balles multicolores et jongle avec une extrême dextérité sous le rythme des applaudissements des filles. Dès qu'il s'agit de faire le pitre, il est toujours sur le coup. Riley, fidèle à lui-même, ne dit pas grand chose et laisse les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Il m'impressionnera toujours avec sa technique de drague. La grande blonde semble ébahie par le numéro de Paul et bave presque devant son corps musclé en mouvement. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui et je sais qu'il l'a remarquée car il roule des mécaniques à fond la caisse.

Royce l'a remarqué lui aussi et nous partons dans un fou rire hystérique qui ne manque pas de faire se retourner toute la joyeuse bande. Jessica et Tanya, les nouvelles, viennent aussitôt se présenter et nous saluer. La grande blonde, qui bavait sur Paul il y a quelques instants, s'attarde sur moi avec un regard empli de gourmandise. Elle ne manque vraiment pas d'air celle-là, une vraie croqueuse d'hommes ! Malheureusement pour elle, je dois m'occuper de ma petite blessée alors je l'ignore superbement avant de me diriger vers Victoria.

\- Les secours arrivent ! Dis-je en brandissant triomphalement la poche de glace. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et déplace une mèche de ses cheveux roux pour dégager la blessure.

\- Merci Garrett, c'est vraiment très gentil. Elle rougit et je trouve ça vraiment adorable.

\- Je te devais au moins ça. J'ai vraiment été idiot sur ce coup-là. J'ai presque honte, dis-je en lui posant doucement les glaçons là où la bosse s'est formée. Elle grimace un peu puis me sourit.

\- C'était un accident ! Me défend-elle avec véhémence.

\- Tu parles, t'es juste un gros bourrin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Raille Irina.

\- Irina ! Ça suffit maintenant ! dit Victoria d'un ton sec tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Garrett a fait une bourde, d'accord, mais il s'est excusé et il m'a soignée. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le mépriser ainsi !

Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle pose doucement sa main sur la mienne et me fait signe qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Même si je meurs d'envie de refuser, j'accepte en hochant la tête.

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'arrête ! Capitule la blonde.

\- Alléluia ! clame Victoria.

\- Quelqu'un veut à boire? demande Royce pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Enfin une parole sensée ! répond Paul.

Tout le monde acquiesce et se regroupe autour de nous. Riley sort les verres en plastique et Royce débouche le vin blanc. Une des filles coupe la pastèque en tranches et Paul ouvre deux gros paquets de chips. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut et le week-end peut enfin commencer maintenant !

La soirée se met en place doucement, chacun discute et je me sens toujours aussi mal par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, surtout lorsque je vois Victoria se tenir la tête. J'attrape alors mon sac et en sors de l'aspirine que je lui tends.

\- Dis donc, un vrai magicien ! Tu as toujours tout ce qu'il faut sous la main ? me demande-t-elle en souriant. Elle avale rapidement un comprimé qui, je l'espère, agira rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Médecin ?

\- Non. A vrai dire, nous sommes tous militaires.

\- Haaaaaaaaaa ! Ça explique le physique de Dieux Grecs alors! crie presque Tanya.

Je n'aime définitivement pas cette fille, bien trop pimbêche à mon goût. Je lui lance alors un regard incrédule. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle sorte ce genre de chose de façon si naturelle.

\- Laisse tomber. Elle est toujours comme ça. Ça peut être agaçant par moment mais je peux t'assurer que quand tu la connais un peu mieux et que tu découvres son vrai visage, elle est attachante. Comme Irina !

Je ris à l'idée qu'Irina puisse être attachante. C'est plutôt un démon décoloré si vous voulez mon avis…

\- Regarde…, me dit Victoria en me montrant quelque chose d'un signe de la tête.

Je tourne mon regard dans la direction qu'elle m'indique et je me retiens d'exploser de rire. Irina joue avec ses cheveux et lance des sourires enjôleurs à Royce qui ne lui accorde pas un regard. Elle se dandine d'une fesse à l'autre, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- On dirait qu'elle va se jeter sur lui d'une minute à l'autre, dis-je presque dégoûté.

\- C'est vrai ! Bon je t'accorde qu'à ses yeux, ton ami doit s'apparenter à un bon steak mais… elle est très gentille, murmure Victoria, mutine.

\- Ouais, on va dire que je te crois ! Ris-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans pouvoir m'en détacher. Je remarque à nouveau qu'ils sont vraiment magnifiques et que Victoria aussi est très belle. Canon même.

Je me surprends à vouloir l'embrasser, là tout de suite, devant tout le monde et je suis sûr qu'elle s'en aperçoit car elle détourne aussitôt le regard. Je jure intérieurement et tente de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il faut vraiment que je me dégage d'elle sinon je vais finir par lui sauter dessus. Une idée me vient alors et je lance :

\- Les gars, ça vous dit de faire un peu de surf ?

\- Carrément ! répond Paul. Vous savez surfer les filles ?

Elles secouent toutes la tête à l'unisson alors je leur fais une proposition :

\- On va vous faire une petite démo et ensuite on vous apprendra les bases, ça vous dit ?

Elles acceptent en souriant, des étoiles plein les yeux. On va les faire fondre les minettes et on ne va pas se gêner pour qu'elles nous tombent dans les bras ensuite !

\- Riley ! Viens m'aider, on va chercher les planches ! dit Royce.

\- Ok mec, j'arrive, répond-t-il en aidant Jessica à se mettre debout. Je reviens, lui souffle-t-il avant de rejoindre notre ami.

Il est complètement mordu de cette fille, c'est juste incroyable. Il a vraiment un don avec les nanas ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde le surnomme Casanova à la caserne !

\- Attendez ! Je viens avec vous ! lance Irina avant de se mettre à courir dans leur direction.

J'entends Victoria pouffer à mes côtés, suivie par Tanya et Jessica. Un vrai concert ! Les filles, entre elles, peuvent parfois être vraiment agaçantes ! Mais bon, que serait notre vie sans elles ? Je secoue légèrement la tête et lève les bras en l'air pour les étirer, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Comme par enchantement, les gloussements cessent aussitôt et trois paires d'yeux ronds et admiratifs me détaillent, plein d'admiration. Ce truc marche à tous les coups et ça me fait bien rire ! Je tente de garder une expression neutre afin de ne pas trop montrer mon enthousiasme et lance :

\- Allez les filles! Venez admirer le spectacle !

Notre petite démonstration de surf leur plaît bien et j'avoue que nous jouons exprès les séducteurs et les play-boys sur nos planches pour leur en mettre plein la vue. On en fait des caisses pour bien les impressionner et notre petit numéro a même rameuté un bon petit groupe de badauds sur le bord de l'eau. Quatre militaires endurants sur une planche de surf, le torse et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, ça fait rêver, non ?

Finalement le vent se lève et nous devons quitter la plage plus vite que prévu. Nous promettons aux filles de leur apprendre le surf un autre jour. Royce leur propose alors de nous rejoindre au chalet dans une heure pour faire une petite fête entre nous, ce qu'elles acceptent.

Tous les ans, nous louons le même chalet, "notre chalet" comme nous aimons à le baptiser, pour nous y organiser un week-end d'enfer. Nous en profitons pour décompresser et nous amuser un peu. Une fois sur place, nous déballons nos affaires et enlevons les draps sur les meubles, des gestes que nous faisons à chaque fois comme un rituel. Plus les années passent et plus cet endroit me semble devenir ma seconde maison. Je vide les glacières dans le frigo et range la nourriture et la vaisselle dans les placards sachant qu'aucun autre ne le fera à ma place. Je sais déjà que Riley a posé ses valises dans la chambre du fond et qu'ensuite, il entamera une partie de billard plus que bruyante avec Paul.

Je m'installe en cuisine pour mijoter un plat rapide mais copieux, assez gros pour tous nous nourrir. Pas que je compte sur l'appétit d'oiseau des filles, mais des grands gaillards comme nous, ça se nourrit ! Du coup, un bon petit risotto s'impose. J'essaie d'innover à chaque fois puisque c'est le seul moment où je peux mettre mes talents culinaires à profit. Finies les rations de survie à vomir quand on est en perm' !

J'entends les garçons qui s'agitent à l'étage et le bruit des boules qui s'entrechoquent résonne parmi les rires. La soirée s'annonce plutôt bien. Plus d'une heure après, les filles débarquent les bras chargés de paquets, remplis de boissons alcoolisées. Alors que Tanya entrepose religieusement les bouteilles une par une sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je demande en grimaçant :

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- C'est pour fêter notre rencontre, voyons ! Plus y'a d'alcool, plus la fête est folle ! Chantonne-t-elle.

J'aperçois le regard interrogateur de Victoria se poser sur moi.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool fort, conclus-je en quittant la cuisine.

Pas que je sois vieux jeu mais, selon moi, une fête n'a pas besoin d'être trop alcoolisée pour être bien. Les soûlards m'insupportent et je sais que les gars peuvent parfois avoir l'alcool mauvais si on les pousse un peu trop...surtout quand il y a des filles dans les parages. Demandez à Riley comment il a obtenu cette cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre et Paul vous répondra que son crochet du droit est plus que redoutable.

Je me dirige vers l'étage et attrape une queue de billard sur l'étagère. Les filles m'ont suivi et distribuent des verres comme des friandises. Riley croise mon regard et je hausse les épaules. Pour ma part, je ne boirai pas mais si eux veulent le faire, ça les regarde.

Je casse les boules et en envoie une directement dans le trou.

\- Bien visé ! Visiblement tu sais très bien tirer ! dit Victoria avant de se rendre compte du double sens que peut avoir sa phrase.

J'éclate de rire et lui tends la queue qu'elle attrape timidement en rougissant.

-Est-ce que tu sais jouer ?

\- A vrai dire, non, mais... je vais apprendre ! répond-elle.

Je lui souris tandis qu'elle tente maladroitement de viser la boule blanche. Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs reprises et manque d'éventrer le tapis sous les regards inquiets des garçons. Je m'approche alors d'elle, lui installe la queue dans les mains et la fais se pencher en avant sur le billard. Je manque de m'étrangler devant cette vision surréaliste.

\- Comme ça, c'est bien ? demande-t-elle timidement.

Je bafouille une réponse et colle mon corps contre le sien. J'inspire profondément, surtout lorsque, malgré elle, ses fesses se frottent contre mon entrejambe. Il faut que je m'éloigne de cette fille avant de me jeter sur elle comme un lion affamé. Je recule et la guide en parole comme je peux. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien pour une débutante. Je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux autres et je souris lorsque j'entends Tanya dire à Paul qu'elle est fleuriste. Personnellement, je l'aurais plutôt vue dans un milieu rempli de paillettes, de talons aiguilles et de fringues à la mode mais bon, comme quoi on peut se tromper. Je me retiens d'avoir un fou rire lorsqu'elle manque d'étrangler Paul avec la cravate qu'il a enfilée pour lui mettre de la poudre aux yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr que les petites girafes imprimées dessus lui plaisent vraiment mais elle fait comme si en tout cas…

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu les regardes comme si Paul allait à tout moment jouer les déserteurs, prêt à tout quitter pour elle ! Rit Vic.

\- Crois-moi ce type a beaucoup trop l'armée dans le sang pour tout quitter pour une simple fille. Il suffirait que je crie "À mon commandement !" pour qu'on le voit se mettre au garde à vous plus vite que l'éclair ! Raille Riley.

J'approuve mais tout au fond de moi, je sais que si la bonne personne se présentait vraiment, Paul n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tout plaquer pour la suivre au bout du monde. Lui et moi en avons déjà parlé et je sais que même s'il adore son métier, il serait prêt à tout pour celle qu'il aime. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas si je ferais la même chose. Pas après toutes les merdes émotionnelles qui me sont tombées dessus ces dernières années.

La partie se termine et j'en profite pour nous faire passer à table. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les filles mangent autant et je me retrouve très vite à devoir refaire un dessert. J'opte pour du pain perdu et, tandis que je m'affaire en cuisine, Victoria vient me rejoindre.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Ma mère m'a toujours conseillé de ne jamais laisser un homme seul dans une cuisine.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es venue vérifier si j'étais en train de mettre le feu à la cuisine ?

Je lui demande ça d'un air faussement vexé et un rougissement orne aussitôt ses joues pâles. Je m'esclaffe alors en réalisant que j'ai vu juste. Elle ne se démonte pas et m'étale du chocolat fondu sur la joue avant de lécher son doigt. Je déglutis difficilement face à son geste.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de… choses en présence d'hommes enfermés dans une caserne la plupart du temps… Cela pourrait très vite te dépasser.

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-elle taquine.

Ses yeux brillent de malice et je ne peux empêcher ma virilité de tressauter dans mon pantalon. Je m'approche alors d'elle et la saisis par les hanches pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et mon regard se retrouve comme happé par ce geste. Je penche la tête vers elle et son souffle se mélange au mien, je sens que ce baiser va être dévastateur…

\- Bon les gars, sérieux, on s'encroûte là… Et si on pimentait un peu le truc ?

\- A poil, à poil, à poil !

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais à propos de l'alcool ? Ça finit toujours par déraper…

\- Allez, les mecs ! Vous êtes des mauviettes ou quoi ? hurle Jessica.

Je me recule de Victoria et soupire.

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu es en train de ressentir, parce que je compte bien revivre ce moment avec toi, même si pour ça, il faut visiblement que je perde mes vêtements.

Elle m'offre un sourire timide et je la tire à ma suite dans le salon avec les autres. Jessica, qui s'était faite si discrète jusqu'ici, est d'ores et déjà en train d'installer des chaises pour elle et ses copines. Je ris devant leur enthousiasme, je sais bien que nous allons nous faire coincer… Victoria part s'asseoir et je remarque que Tanya semble prendre les choses en mains. Elle branche son iPod sur les enceintes de la stéréo et une musique langoureuse retentit.

\- Allez… S'il vous plaît ! Minaude-t-elle.

Riley rougit, Paul se dandine déjà, Royce tente de se planquer derrière un rideau et moi… Eh bien, je dévisage Vic qui est installée bien droite sur sa chaise et se mord les lèvres. Elle est si désirable…

Paul s'avance vers Tanya qui tape dans ses mains, excitée comme une petite fille qui s'apprête à ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'imagine bien Paul en poney tout à coup…

Victoria me regarde, impatiente, et je me dis que je n'ai finalement rien à perdre à m'amuser un peu. J'attrape un verre de Scotch et en avale une longue rasade pour me donner du courage. L'alcool me brûle la gorge mais j'ai décidé de me lâcher un peu ce soir. Il va me falloir tout mon courage pour ne pas déshabiller Victoria au lieu de moi. J'approche mes mains des premiers boutons de ma chemise et, tout en la dévorant du regard, j'essaie de ne pas prêter attention aux autres. Pas que je sois pudique, loin de là, mais je préfère éviter de me mettre à poil lorsque je peux m'abstenir.

Une fois que j'arrive en bas de ma chemise, je fais durer le suspense avant de la faire glisser sur mes épaules. Je vois sa respiration s'accélérer et ses yeux briller lorsqu'ils entrent en contact direct avec mon corps hâlé et musclé avec soin. Elle m'a vu torse nu tout à l'heure sur la plage mais là, elle me détaille, millimètre par millimètre, comme si elle ne voulait jamais oublier ce que je lui offrais ce soir. Pourtant, elle n'a encore rien vu ! Dès cet instant, j'ai envie de lui en montrer plus, beaucoup plus. Je meurs d'envie de l'attraper, de la caler sur mon épaule et de l'amener dans ma chambre pour lui faire un show très privé.

Je déboucle ma ceinture en prenant mon temps, ses yeux sont fixés sur mes doigts. J'essaye de rendre ce geste sexy mais mes mouvements sont fébriles. Le fait qu'elle me regarde ainsi me rend complètement dingue. Je déboutonne mon pantalon, fais glisser la fermeture de ma braguette et son souffle s'accélère. Elle se penche en avant, presque imperceptiblement, comme pour se rapprocher de moi et voir le spectacle d'un peu plus près. Je laisse glisser mon pantalon le long de mes hanches et l'enlève complètement, elle est obnubilée par mes gestes et j'ai envie d'aller le plus loin possible pour voir si son envie va devenir de plus en plus flagrante. Elle a les joues rouges et n'a de cesse de se mordre les lèvres. J'approche mes mains de mon caleçon et…

\- MEC ! Stop ! Elle va mourir d'une combustion spontanée si tu vas plus loin ! Allez chercher un extincteur ! hurle Paul, brisant ainsi le moment.

Je ris et ramasse mon pantalon pour le remettre lorsque Victoria m'attrape par la taille et me fait asseoir sur la chaise à sa place.

\- OK, tu as joué le jeu… Et si je te rendais la pareille ? me lance-t-elle, aguicheuse.

J'avale difficilement ma salive lorsque je comprends où elle veut en venir. Une nouvelle musique retentit et je m'installe confortablement. Je la vois hésiter, se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre et, contrairement à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, je m'empare de sa main et nous emmène directement à l'étage.

Elle se laisse guider et inspire profondément lorsque je m'assois en face d'elle sur le lit.

\- Tu préfères faire ça dans l'intimité. Je… Merci, dit-elle en perdant quelque peu de son assurance.

L'alcool colore son visage et je la trouve d'autant plus jolie. Elle se concentre à nouveau et ondule des hanches, lentement de droite à gauche, et ses mains tremblantes s'approchent des boutons de son veston qu'elle ôte rapidement. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle possédait autant de couches de vêtements. Elle le fait glisser sur ses épaules, continuant à bouger lentement. Elle saisit le bord de son débardeur et le remonte juste assez pour que mon regard puisse se poser sur sa peau laiteuse. J'ai sûrement l'air d'un con, assis là sur le lit à la bouffer des yeux comme un chien affamé mais sur le moment, je m'en fous pas mal. Mes mains me démangent de l'attraper pour la déshabiller plus vite. Elle passe le fin tissu par-dessus sa tête et je découvre avec stupéfaction ses hanches fines et sa poitrine généreuse. Je m'imagine la caresser du bout des doigts, faisant frémir sa peau…

Elle passe ensuite les mains dans son dos et fait glisser la fermeture de sa jupe crayon qui moule parfaitement ses formes avant de tomber négligemment au sol. Immédiatement, je cesse de respirer. Devant moi, elle se dresse fièrement. Elle ne porte qu'un ensemble de satin et une paire de bas ultra sexy. Je n'en peux plus.

N'y tenant plus, j'agrippe ses hanches à pleines mains et l'attire entre mes jambes, posant mes lèvres contre son ventre. J'embrasse ses hanches, faisant jouer ma langue contre son nombril. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux et je gémis lorsqu'elle me serre plus fort, me rapprochant plus près encore. Je glisse mes mains le long de son dos et détache lentement son soutien-gorge avant de la faire reculer quelque peu. Nos regards se croisent et je la fixe longuement, attendant un signe de sa part qui me permettrait de continuer. Elle me sourit et laisse glisser le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Je pose ma bouche contre sa poitrine, jouant avec un de ses mamelons, et ses ongles s'enfoncent un peu plus encore. Je me lève, la saisis par les cuisses et la pousse contre un mur et lorsque son dos entre en contact avec le béton, son corps s'arc-boute contre moi, créant une friction entre nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre avant de capturer son nouveau gémissement entre mes lèvres.

Avec ses cuisses accrochées à moi, je savoure le contact entre nous. Je mordille la peau fine de son cou déposant malicieusement une trace de mon passage. La musique résonne plus fort en bas et j'en profite pour la poser sur la commode, bien décidé à la savourer plus longuement encore.

\- Redresse-toi un peu, dis-je.

Elle relève les fesses et j'en profite pour lui enlever sa culotte. Je m'agenouille devant elle et dépose lentement une myriade de baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son souffle s'accélère et elle se mord les lèvres lorsqu'elle comprend où je veux en venir. Alors, lentement, j'approche ma bouche de cette zone si chaude. Je fais durer le suspense en l'effleurant seulement, elle gémit de plus en plus fort, resserrant ses cuisses autour de mon visage, me rapprochant plus près, alors je décide d'y aller plus franchement. Je fais glisser ma langue sur ses plis et elle se cambre davantage vers moi pour m'encourager à aller plus loin. Très vite, mes doigts prennent le relais en s'insinuant en elle et je lâche un juron lorsque je réalise à quel point elle est serrée. N'y tenant plus, je me redresse, me débarrasse de mon jean, devenu beaucoup trop étroit, ouvre rapidement le tiroir de la commode pour attraper un préservatif et l'enfile. Elle me regarde, impatiente et avide.

Je la rapproche du bord du meuble et entre en elle d'un coup de rein. Je manque de venir directement tant mon envie d'elle est forte. Elle glisse ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse fougueusement. Elle se tient à mes épaules et je trouve ça terriblement excitant. J'amplifie mes mouvements et finis par toucher son point sensible. Un gémissement hyper sexy lui échappe et je souris, fier de mon effet. Je recommence encore et encore et bientôt, elle devient de plus en plus bruyante. Bien décidé à ce que toute la maison n'en profite pas, je la porte sur le lit et l'allonge rapidement, mais alors que je m'apprête à embrasser sa poitrine, elle me fait basculer et se retrouve au-dessus de moi.

Elle accélère le mouvement, montant et descendant encore et encore sur mon sexe érigé. Je me saisis de ses hanches pour la faire glisser plus profondément. Nous crions à l'unisson et bientôt, je ne peux plus me retenir.

\- J'y suis presque…

Elle s'appuie sur mon torse et m'embrasse passionnément. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour exploser et elle me suit de près.

Essoufflés, nous nous effondrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je nous recouvre avec la couverture. Son visage affiche un sourire radieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous savourons ces instants de plénitude.

\- Et maintenant ? murmure-t-elle

Je lui caresse les cheveux et la rapproche de moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Eh bien, nous avons bien mérité un peu de repos !

Elle rit et nous nous endormons, collés l'un contre l'autre. Je sais que demain sera un autre jour et que nous devrons affronter les autres et leurs questions… Et surtout, nous devrons prendre la décision de se mettre ensemble ou non… Mais pour l'instant, je décide de profiter de ce moment.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, il est sept heures et tout le monde dort encore. Je sais qu'ils dormiront encore un moment et je décide de profiter de ce moment de calme pour m'installer dehors en face de la mer avec une bonne tasse de café. La nuit aux cotés de Victoria a été fantastique… Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de remettre ça… Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas où nous en sommes. Il faut dire que même si nous avons parlé un peu, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment et la vie de militaire est si difficile à supporter parfois qu'il faut vraiment être un couple solide pour supporter l'absence de l'autre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à vivre une vie ainsi et je me refuse de l'y contraindre. C'est une jolie fille et elle trouvera rapidement quelqu'un qui lui conviendra vraiment et qui pourra être toujours présent pour elle.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre et un grand sourire illumine son visage.

\- Hello… lance-t-elle timidement.

J'ouvre grand les bras et l'invite à s'installer contre moi.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Un goût de trop peu… Mais je voulais te parler avant que toute la maison se réveille.

\- Je vois.

Je ne suis pas un grand fan des débuts de discussion comme celui-ci et je ne peux m'empêcher de me raidir contre elle.

\- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te passer la bague au doigt ! Rit-elle.

Je souris et lui caresse le visage.

\- Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir était très… bien. Non plus que ça même… je dirais…

\- Intense ?

\- Oui c'est ça, intense… mais…. je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de supporter la vie de militaire… Les longs déplacements, les rendez-vous manqués… Enfin tout ça et…

\- Je comprends. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de mener une relation avec un métier comme le mien.

\- Mais… je ne me sens pas capable de ne plus du tout avoir de contact avec toi. Ça peut paraître cliché mais… je voudrais que l'on reste amis.

\- Amis avec avantage ?

Elle éclate de rire et me tape sur le bras.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, vilain !

\- Hé ! Je ne louperais pas une occasion pareille, voyons !

\- Eh bien… d'accord. Enfin, revoyons-nous dès que nous le pouvons et voyons ce que ça donne ?

\- On vient ici une à deux fois par an… En fonction de nos emplois du temps.

\- Alors à chaque fois que tu reviendras… je t'attendrai…

\- Tu...me le promets ?

\- Oui, Garrett. Je serai là quand tu reviendras, me dit-elle en scellant sa promesse d'un long baiser.

Et c'est à ça que je me raccrocherai durant tous les longs mois qui suivront notre rencontre. Je m'attacherai à ses paroles comme un fou afin de tenir le coup lorsque les choses deviendront trop dures, trop noires, trop sombres et que je perdrai espoir. Ou tout simplement quand j'aurai besoin d'évasion et de penser à autre chose qu'au boulot. Elle deviendra mon petit rayon de soleil, ma lueur d'espoir. Je m'accrocherai à l'idée de la revoir même si, tout au fond de moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

Après tout, des mecs canons, il y en a à tous les coins de rue. Alors pourquoi m'attendre, moi ?


	7. OS 5 : Chaud et froid

**Mission de l'état-major : **_Froid et chaud_

**Trouffions : **_Edward/Bella_

**La charte du militaire (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Garde à vous Contest**

**EDWARD**

Quand l'unité sortit des fourrés, presque à la tombée de la nuit, personne ne s'attendait à trouver un petit village perdu dans cette vallée. Quelques dizaines de maisons en pierre, des routes en terre, et tous les volets fermés.

Le sergent Jasper fit stopper tout le monde à la lisière et nous surveillâmes le village un moment. Le **blanc** de la neige laissait refléter les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, des étincelles qui nous éblouissaient. Rien ne bougeait, les ouvertures closes ne laissaient voir aucune lumière. Lorsque la première **étoile** apparue dans le ciel, que l'astre brillant du jour passa derrière les montagnes – les Vosges d'après ce que me rappelait ma mémoire –, nos chefs de groupes se préparèrent. Je vis Emmett, mon caporal, se relever légèrement comme s'il était prêt à bondir. Le sergent Jasper allait donner l'ordre de vérifier si le village était propre ou si une escouade allemande s'y terrait encore. Et vu comme c'était calme, personne ne savait à quoi s'en tenir. Je resserrai ma prise son mon arme, vérifiant la sécurité du bout du doigt toutes les trente secondes moi aussi j'appréhendais un peu visiblement.

Jasper nous donna nos ordres, il allait prendre le groupe Un, celui d'Emmett. Nous allions investir le village en silence. Pendant ce temps, les groupes Deux et Trois allaient contourner par la gauche et la droite et couvrir nos flancs. _Toujours pour les mêmes les plans galères_, pensai-je en soupirant. Si ce village était un traquenard nazi, je serai aux premières loges.

Nous nous faufilâmes jusqu'à la première maison, en silence. Le crissement de la neige sous mes pas hurlait à mes oreilles comme une menace mortelle. Adossé au mur, juste au bord de celui-ci, j'inspirai une fois, deux fois et jetai un bref coup d'œil à ce qui servait d'unique rue à ce tas de baraques en pierres. Personne. Une troisième inspiration et je me lançai dans ces Champs Elysée en longeant la première demeure pour rester dans l'ombre.

_Putain que je regrette Paris, l'été. Je me les gèle dans ces saloperies de montagnes pourries_, pensai-je à cet instant_. _Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de divaguer, je n'avais pas envie de me faire descendre parce qu'une rêverie me brouillait la vue.

La ruelle était vide, une seule maison laissait filtrer de la lumière derrière ses volets, la plus grosse, au centre. Je traversai et me collai au bord de la fenêtre close. Un petit coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule me permit de m'assurer que je n'étais pas seul, Laurent se plaça juste derrière moi. Les autres étaient dispersés et prirent position rapidement. Nous entendions de la musique, des rires et des paroles en français. C'était rassurant.

Je testai la poignée de la porte, ce n'était pas fermé à clef. J'entrouvris doucement la porte, de quelques centimètres. L'ambiance s'entendit beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup. En jetant un œil dans l'embrasure, je pus apercevoir que la salle était remplie de monde, quelques dizaines de personnes, de tous âges. Visiblement, il n'y avait que des civils qui buvaient, chantaient et dansaient, le réveillon de Noël, c'était le vingt-quatre décembre après tout. Je transmis tout ça aux autres. On décida de simplement frapper à la porte et de nous présenter.

Quand je toquai sur le bois, un silence de mort se fit à l'intérieur. J'annonçai alors dans un français approximatif, comme on me l'avait enseigné pendant mes classes :

— Nous sommes américains !

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme un peu grassouillet avec une chemise jaune et une **cravate** surgit et me sauta au cou. La fête reprit de plus belle et des verres de vin, de bière et de schnaps nous furent offerts entre deux embrassades. Nous sortîmes du chocolat et quelques cigarettes et les offrîmes, notre contribution à la soirée.

J'offris ma tablette à une magnifique jeune femme qui m'embrassa fougueusement en retour. Le genre de baiser très différent de celui de la joie des libérés. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en me disant son nom : Isabella. Je dois avouer qu'elle me faisait de l'effet cette petite brunette, un vrai canon avec un visage d'ange qui réussit à mettre mon petit soldat au **garde-à-vous** par son simple regard de braise. Elle m'emmena dans un coin de la pièce, un tonneau y trônait. Elle en tira deux verres de vin et nous trinquâmes. On discutait doucement, les lèvres posées près de l'oreille de l'autre, afin de s'entendre malgré le bruit de la fête on faisait connaissance. Elle maitrisait l'anglais à la perfection, et son petit accent _frenchy_ était vraiment craquant. Elle était vraiment chaude la Bella elle me mordillait l'oreille m'attirant petit à petit vers une porte arrière par laquelle nous nous éclipsâmes. Trois minutes plus tard, nous avions atteint sa chambre.

La pièce avait un lit, une armoire, un bureau où je déposai mon arme et mon équipement, une chaise sur le **dossier** de laquelle je posai ma veste. Nous nous déshabillâmes le plus vite possible. Bella enlevait déjà sa robe alors que j'avais à peine retiré le haut et je découvris qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Elle se dirigea directement vers moi et posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon. Puis, avec dextérité, elle déboutonna et descendit mon vêtement sur mes chevilles en se mettant à genoux. La seconde d'après, elle prit mon membre en bouche et commença un mouvement qui me fit me crisper de plaisir. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Perdu dans un autre monde, je m'oubliais en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle accéléra le rythme et je la prévins que je ne pouvais me contenir plus longtemps en reculant subitement et m'épanchant sur le sol, rouge de confusion. Bella se releva et se dirigea vers mon paquetage, trouvant facilement la poche où je mettais mes cinq préservatifs réglementaires. Elle sortit le petit objet **rond** de son emballage et, se collant à moi, m'embrassa en me susurrant à l'oreille :

— **À mon commandement,** tu vas redresser ton soldat, il a encore une bataille à mener.

Elle commença à poser ses dents sur mon oreille et à me pincer un téton. L'effet fut immédiat, mon membre regonfla de plus belle. Visiblement, j'étais loin d'être sa première expérience. Elle glissa alors la capote sur ma turgescence et me regarda avec un sourire entendu avant d'ajouter :

— Je savais bien que ce n'était pas un **déserteur** !

Elle m'attira alors sur son lit. Je clopinai avec mon pantalon sur les chevilles, je ne pouvais l'enlever, pris comme il l'était dans mes rangers. Je m'allongeai sur elle qui enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je la pénétrai alors et commençai mon mouvement. Elle gémissait discrètement à chacun de mes coups en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sentais déjà la pression remonter en moi, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

— C'est à mon tour Ed, dégage de là !

Je reconnus la voix de Laurent, complètement bourré qu'il était. Il se dirigea vers moi et me tira en arrière je finis sur le cul, par terre.

— Dégage j'ai dit, à moi maintenant ! Viens par là salope ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Bella qui se glissa de l'autre côté de la pièce, mettant le lit entre elle et lui.

Je me relevai d'un bond et remontai mon pantalon le plus vite possible. Laurent sentait le schnaps à plein nez à deux mètres alors qu'il me tournait le dos. Je posai la main sur son épaule et tentant de me contenir, je répondis aussi calmement que possible :

— Laurent ne déconne pas ! T'as trop picolé pour sav…

Son coude m'arriva en pleine figure, je reculai sous le coup. Il me mit un coup de poing supplémentaire qui me renvoya au tapis, sonné, avec plein de **paillettes** devant les yeux.

— Ta gueule Ed ! J't'ai dit qu'c'était m'tour ! D'gage d'là !

Il bafouillait tellement que j'eus du mal à le comprendre. Il me fila un coup de pied dans le bide et repartit ensuite en direction de Bella qui avait sorti un vêtement de son armoire et se cachait derrière en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais Laurent s'interposa en lui barrant le passage :

— Reste là pétasse !

Il l'attrapa violemment et la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement, elle cria de surprise et de douleur en se cognant à la tête de lit. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle put et dégagea un **tournevis** de son vêtement. Bella le pointa vers Laurent qui rit en le voyant. Elle se jeta sur lui, nue comme un ver pour le poignarder avec son outil. Il la désarma facilement. L'alcool avait émoussé beaucoup de choses en lui mais pas ses réflexes visiblement. L'objet tomba juste devant moi, pendant qu'il la rejetait avec force sur le matelas. Elle se débattait, tentait de crier, mais il avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme et, de l'autre, lui frappait l'estomac en lui hurlant de se taire. Je me relevai, attrapant l'arme devant moi et je me ruai sur lui.

Nous valdinguâmes de l'autre côté du lit. Je tombai sur le dos, Laurent allongé sur moi. Ce dernier commença à se redresser et me frappa lourdement de son poing. J'essayai de le bloquer, mais il me dominait physiquement et ne se retenait pas. En désespoir de cause, je lançai mon bras en avant, oubliant que je tenais un tournevis à la main. Ce dernier s'enfonça directement dans son œil. Laurent s'effondra sur moi, raide mort. Je repoussai le corps et me relevai précipitamment. Je me dirigeai vers Bella qui se glissa dans mes bras. Aucun d'entre nous ne parla pendant un long moment, nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Je venais de tuer mon frère d'armes. Je l'avais planté en pleine tête et maintenant il gisait là, tout à côté de moi. Je n'osai pas le regarder, lui qui m'avait sauvé la peau plus d'une fois. Je venais de le massacrer pour une fille dont j'ignorais le nom il y encore une heure.

Je la tenais là, dans mes bras, son corps nu collé à moi. Elle se blottissait contre mon torse, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Je voulais parler mais j'en étais incapable.

**BELLA**

Je me tenais dans ses bras, seul endroit où je me sentais bien en ce moment. Ce soldat qui avait surgi de nulle part m'avait secouée. Il était si violent, si mauvais…

Alors que lui, Edward, était rassurant et tendre. Je me collais à lui, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, de laisser durer ce moment de paix, de calme et de sentir sa chaleur m'envahir.

Je sursautai quand le coup de feu retentit. Je sentis Edward en faire tout autant. Cela le sortit de sa torpeur d'un seul coup. Quand les rafales suivantes se firent entendre, il me dit de me rhabiller au plus vite, me précisant que c'étaient des armes allemandes. Comment put-il reconnaître ça juste au bruit ? J'enfilai mes vêtements au plus vite, pendant que lui-même se préparait.

Les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans l'escalier entre deux bruits de tirs, au fond du couloir, n'étaient pas rassurants des gens venaient et ils parlaient clairement allemand. Edward se tenait accroupi près de la porte, il sondait l'extérieur de la pièce avec un miroir. Puis il se tourna vers moi et murmura :

— Deux Allemands, ils fouillent les chambres.

Il arma doucement son fusil mitrailleur tout en surveillant le couloir avec ma glace. D'un seul coup, il s'élança, lâchant une rafale sur les soldats ennemis. J'entendis des corps s'écrouler, mon américain haletant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un mélange de stupeur et de frayeur dans ses yeux, comme si il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie :

— On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici ! me lança-t-il.

— Mais pour aller où ? Il doit y en avoir plein le village, annonçai-je tremblante.

— On va tenter de se cacher dans la forêt. Habille-toi chaudement, il fait froid dehors.

J'enfilai alors mes bottes fourrées et mon plus chaud manteau qui n'était pas très discret avec son style tache de **girafe**, mais dans le noir ça devrait passer.

Quand je le rejoignis dans le couloir, il avait récupéré les armes et munitions des deux morts :

— Il y a une autre sortie par là. Suis-moi.

Je l'attrapai par la main et l'emmenai à l'autre extrémité du couloir. La petite porte menait à une échelle qui donnait sur l'arrière du village. J'espérais qu'aucun nazi ne se promènerait de ce côté.

Je commençai à ouvrir la petite porte quand Edward m'arrêta :

— Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y aucun risque, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il entrouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres à peine et scruta l'extérieur un moment. Visiblement rassuré, il agrandit largement l'ouverture et s'effaça en m'invitant à descendre à l'échelle en bois clouée au mur.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand des bruits de bottes résonnèrent en bas de l'escalier. Des voix allemandes appelèrent, probablement les noms des deux morts qui se vidaient de leur sang. Ils commencèrent à monter peu de temps après. J'étais à peine arrivée en bas, dans la neige qu'Edward était sorti et fermait la porte le plus silencieusement du monde avant de me rejoindre.

**EDWARD**

On l'avait échappé belle ! Juste avant de fermer la porte, j'ai pu observer le sommet de leurs casques. Je me tenais adossé au mur, fixant cette petite porte de bois peint, anxieux. Me ravisant, je notai quelques maisons sur ma droite et la forêt au loin sur ma gauche. La pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel et la neige étincelait sous elle, cela en était féérique. Je décidai de prendre la direction des bois. Arrivé au coin du mur, je pus constater que des traces de pas venaient des arbres jusqu'au pied de la demeure. Je reconnus les traces de mon groupe, laissées à notre arrivée, à la tombée de la nuit. En scrutant un peu plus, j'aperçus de nombreuses traces supplémentaires, qui venaient exactement de la même direction. On avait reçu l'ordre de patrouiller pour repousser les troupes ennemies et leur faire quitter les montagnes, mais ces salopards avaient réussis à se placer dans notre dos et nous suivaient pour nous piéger. Je dus rester un moment à fixer ces marques, car une jeune femme frigorifiée vint poser une main sur mon épaule. Sortant de mon hébétude, avisant son regard inquiet tourné vers moi, je tentai de lui rendre un sourire rassurant mais, visiblement, j'échouai lamentablement, car elle me caressa le visage avec délicatesse, son pouce glissant juste sous mon œil, et me fit une petite moue.

— N'embrouille pas tes pensées, me souffla-t-elle. Tu dois rester concentré. L'ennemi a tout envahi on ne peut rester à fixer la neige, perdus dans les souvenirs.

Elle m'impressionnait. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle prenait encore le temps de me rasséréner, moi. Où trouvait-elle une telle force ?

— Tu as raison, répondis-je enfin moins crispé. Nous allons tenter d'atteindre la forêt sans nous faire repérer, on marchera à reculons pour qu'ils ne puissent pas repérer nos traces au milieu des autres. Je vais d'abord observer la « rue » principale, voir si la voie est libre, si personne ne risque de surgir à l'improviste.

— Et pour ma famille ? Et ta section ? demanda-t-elle avec toute l'inquiétude du monde dans la voix.

— Ceux qui ont pu survivre, s'il y en a, seront soit prisonniers soit enfuis dans la forêt. Prépare-toi à partir en marche arrière le plus vite possible, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Me rapprochant du bord du mur, j'observai furtivement le grand chemin entre les maisons. Il grouillait d'Allemands, des Waffen-SS. Les types trainaient des corps depuis l'intérieur de la baraque où la fête avait eu lieu. Civils et GI étaient unis dans la mort. Des dizaines de cadavres s'entassaient dans la neige, la souillant de sang. Je comptai seize nazis, dont un **gradé**, un sergent qui donnait des ordres avec force. Tout ce petit monde semblait bien occupé avec son charnier c'était le bon moment pour piquer un galop vers la forêt.

Je fis un signe à Bella et nous commençâmes notre danse dans la neige. Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en progressant à reculons, je fixais le village, haletant. Mais à ma grande surprise, personne ne se présenta nous pûmes atteindre la sécurité relative des bois sans souci.

**BELLA**

Nous louvoyâmes entre les arbres en marchant, et courant souvent aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. Je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps cela durait. Je tentais de me remémorer la soirée, pour comprendre comment j'avais pu en arriver là : fuir dans les montagnes avec la peur au ventre et un américain, probablement seul survivant de son unité, pas plus courageux que moi. De mon côté, j'avais certainement perdu tous ceux que je connaissais dans cette vallée, famille et amis. C'était vraiment une date à marquer d'une croix noire sur le **calendrier**. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux sans que je le veuille. Ce n'était pas le moment, putain !

Ma vue était d'un seul coup devenue tellement trouble que je ne repérai pas le trou dans lequel mon **talon** s'enfonça. Je m'écroulai lamentablement vers l'avant, emportée par mon élan et percutai le sol de mes bras que j'eus juste le temps de placer devant moi. Ma gamelle fut monumentale, je valdinguai sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir dans un tas de neige qui bordait un tronc couché. Une seconde plus tard, Edward était à mes côtés et m'aidait à me relever.

— Bella ! Ça va ?

— Oui, mais je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville, ça fait un mal de chien.

— Donc, en fait, ça ne va pas.

Je restai un moment interloquée devant sa remarque avant d'éclater de rire :

— Oui, en fait, ça ne va pas. J'ai le pied qui me fait souffrir et pour courir c'est plutôt mal parti maintenant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a fait une sacrée distance et personne ne nous a vu entrer dans le bois, on n'est pas poursuivis. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils nous retrouvent s'ils ne nous cherchent pas.

— Alors pourquoi courait-on ?

Cette fois ce fut à son tour de rester déconfit pendant quelques secondes.

— Pour mettre rapidement un maximum de distance entre eux et nous.

— Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que toute cette avance va vite être perdue quand je boiterai misérablement en essayant de te suivre.

— Ce n'est pas grave, annonça-t-il en riant, on a bien mérité une pause. Il s'assit à côté de moi et commença à enlever ma botte.

— Non c'est l'autre.

— Une chance sur deux, c'est tout moi ça. Et nous rîmes de plus belle, pourtant il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

Il commença à masser ma cheville déjà enflée, en la frottant avec un peu de neige afin de la faire dégonfler. C'était vraiment froid mais cela faisait du bien. Ensuite, il sortit sa trousse de secours et fit un bandage serré autour de ma blessure.

— Voilà, avec ça tu devrais pouvoir marcher à peu près normalement, on va éviter la course autant que possible.

— Trop sympa. C'est bien beau de vouloir marcher, mais encore faut-il savoir où l'on va.

— On devrait essayer de rejoindre le camp avancé de mon régiment. Il me faut les prévenir que mon unité s'est faite massacrer par les boches et qu'ils tiennent une vallée. Son visage s'assombrit à la pensée des évènements récents, et je plongeai de nouveau dans l'affliction en me remémorant ce que j'avais perdu en une poignée de minutes.

En silence, nous repartîmes errer dans les bois afin de rejoindre les lignes alliées. Mais la forêt étant grande et, notre première course dans les bois ayant été faite n'importe comment, nous étions complètement perdus. Nous tournions en rond depuis un moment en conversant à voix basse quand mon beau militaire consentit enfin à l'admettre :

— L'orientation n'a jamais été mon fort, je dois le reconnaître, m'annonça-t-il confus. Et cette forêt est immense.

— Et moi qui pensais que tous les mecs étaient sûrs de toujours savoir où ils étaient, qu'ils le sachent ou pas.

— Oui, évidement, je sais très bien où je suis, ce n'est pas le problème m'affirma-t-il en prenant un air suffisant et en gonflant le torse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant son sourire malicieux, je renchéris avec un clin d'œil :

— Tu ne sais juste pas comment te rendre là où tu désires aller.

— Exactement ! Mais pourquoi voudrais-je rentrer au camp ? Une belle promenade dans les bois, accompagné d'une jolie demoiselle, c'est un moment que n'importe qui désirerait prolonger.

Et sur cette conclusion, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et je fis de même. On continua ainsi notre balade forestière. Ça m'arrangeait bien, ça permettait de reposer ma cheville.

**EDWARD**

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond dans cette foutue montagne. Comment j'allais rejoindre mon camp de base si les arbres faisaient tout pour que je me perde ? Avec ces tarés de la Waffen-SS au cul, s'ils nous tombaient dessus on risquait d'être très mal.

L'aube approchait à grands pas, avec elle une meilleure chance de prendre la bonne direction… Et hélas aussi, un vent assez froid qui transportait quelques flocons de neige. Je croisai mentalement les doigts le temps avait été clément et j'espérai qu'il le reste, mais j'avais l'impression qu'une tempête allait venir ces prochaines heures. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre mon manteau, qui était resté dans la grande salle, et je commençais sérieusement à avoir froid…

Toutes mes réflexions se stoppèrent instantanément quand j'entendis des voix. Des hommes, quelques mètres devant, cachés par les fourrés, invisibles, mais bien présents…

Je m'arrêtai net en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Isabella, lui intimant le silence. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se terrer en sécurité, le temps que je vérifie qui était là. Les sons étaient trop étouffés pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que discerner en quelle langue cela parlait. Nous trouvâmes un buisson bien rembourré avec une petite entrée pour s'y glisser. Je lui laissai la carabine que j'avais prise à un des Allemands que j'avais abattu et, après lui avoir montré rapidement comment s'en servir, je commençai à m'infiltrer pour découvrir quel genre de voisins nous avions à portée de voix.

Je rampai furtivement dans la neige, mètre après mètre, tous les sens aux aguets. Arrivé presque aux abords d'une petite clairière, je vis trois GI's qui discutaient à voix basse. Je les reconnus immédiatement, ils étaient de ma section. Le sergent Jasper était l'un d'entre eux, aux côtés de Mike et Logan. Je n'étais donc pas le seul survivant de ce carnage, cela me soulageait. Je cassai une branchette pour signaler ma présence et m'annonçai. Après être retourné chercher Isabella, on discuta un moment, tous les cinq, de ce qui s'était passé et surtout de ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire.

— J'avais l'intention de tenter de retrouver nos lignes. À deux, nous n'avions aucune chance de l'emporter face à autant de fritz, mais peut-être qu'à nous tous on peut voir. Si ça se trouve, il n'y pas que nous et que d'autres sont perdus dans la forêt.

— Peu probable, répliqua Jasper, et si c'est le cas il sera dur de les retrouver dans ces montagnes. On a plus de chance de croiser des boches que les nôtres par ici. Il nous faut du renfort, et comme on n'a plus de radio, on va devoir y aller nous-mêmes ou récupérer la radio dans le village.

— Le village est aux mains de l'ennemi sergent, rétorquai-je. Et la radio est peut-être détruite à l'heure actuelle.

— On a une journée et demie de marche pour retrouver le gros des troupes, on a aucun vêtement chaud, nos vestes sont restées dans le village la neige commence à tomber, le vent se lève… Si on se prend un coup de tabac sur la gueule, on finira congelés dans les bois avant midi.

— Merci Sergent de nous dire à quel point on est dans la merde ! Mais du coup, on fait quoi ? Parce qu'il y a une bonne quinzaine de fritz qui tiennent le village.

Une rafale givrée nous frigorifia d'un coup. Avec l'aurore venaient un vent froid et des nuages. Jasper avait raison, on ne rejoindrait jamais la base dans notre état. Sauf que, l'alternative qu'il allait nous proposer ne m'enchantait pas plus. Je baissai la tête quand il émit l'idée :

— Nous devons reprendre le village aux chleuhs en profitant de la tempête pour masquer notre approche.

— Nous ne sommes que quatre et…

— Cinq ! Annonça une voix féminine. Je ne veux pas laisser s'en sortir les bâtards qui ont buté toute ma famille.

Son regard déterminé tranchait tellement avec la douceur de son visage que j'en restais abasourdi, même quand elle reprit la parole :

— Il y a la maison du vieux Thomas un peu à l'écart du village. Vous n'avez surement pas dû la voir en arrivant. On y trouvera vêtements chauds et de quoi se reposer un moment.

— Voilà une idée qui me tente, reprit Logan. T'as mieux à proposer Ed ?

— Je dois avouer que non, répondis-je d'un ton las. Par où est le village ?

Mike s'esclaffa, visiblement mort de rire en ajoutant :

— Ah oui ! Vous étiez bien paumé en fait ! Le village est à peine à cinq cents mètres par là ! dit-il en indiquant une direction entre les arbres. Vous avez dû tourner autour pendant des heures sans vous en rendre compte.

Je ne nous aurais jamais pensés si près de la menace après avoir déambulé si longtemps dans la forêt. Ils auraient pu nous tomber dessus à tout moment s'ils étaient partis nous traquer dans les bois.

On se mit en route rapidement, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, les rafales nous cinglaient le visage si bien que nous ne pouvions presque plus garder les yeux ouverts. Le vent et les flocons nous barraient la vue, et le dos des maisons cachaient la grande avenue du village. Personne n'était visible à l'horizon.

Sur notre gauche, une baraque éloignée des autres nous attendait. Le vieux Thomas était sûrement mort et gelé dans la neige, mais pour nous sa demeure symbolisait un espoir de survie. La tempête était sur nous et donnait déjà sa pleine mesure, il nous fallait rejoindre la cahute au plus vite.

Nous courûmes pour combler l'espace qui nous séparait de la maison. Je tenais la main d'Isabella dans la mienne, la sentant à peine tellement j'étais engourdi. Seuls mes poumons semblaient en feu, je ne sentais plus le reste de mon corps tellement le froid était mordant. Quand enfin la porte de la maison se présenta devant nous, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer me mettre au chaud, à l'abri. Puis, je me rappelai qu'il pouvait y avoir des nazis à l'intérieur et la prudence reprit le dessus. Je me collai au mur, attendant l'ordre de Jasper.

Adossée aux pierres froides, à côté de la porte, le village face à nous, notre équipée était prête à investir la maison. Mes doigts gelés tenaient mon arme aussi fermement que possible. J'attendis le signal. Chaque seconde me paraissait interminable… J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi se passait au ralenti. Le sergent se tourna vers moi, me fixa, cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. C'était le signal !

J'ouvris la porte en grand et m'engouffrai aussi vite que possible. Mon regard, prolongé par ma Thompson, balaya la pièce en une fraction de seconde. Vide. Deux portes. Je me ruai sur la plus proche, suivi par quelqu'un, Logan probablement vu le cliquetis des plaques d'immatriculation. J'enfonçai la seconde porte et trouvai la chambre à coucher vide, le lit défait et plutôt crasseux. L'autre porte avait été vérifiée et le duo grimpait une espèce d'escalier, presque une échelle, pour sécuriser le grenier. Isabella verrouillait l'entrée. Le vent une fois assourdi, la maison était d'un calme incroyable.

La cheminée était éteinte, une tasse de café sur la table du salon avait gelé. Malgré le fait que la bicoque était clairement en dessous de zéro degré, nous avions presque chaud en comparaison de ce qu'il faisait dehors. Nous restâmes à nous regarder, en silence, tous les cinq, durant je ne sais combien de temps, comme si personne n'osait briser le calme, la paix de ce moment. Jasper prit la parole, ce qui me fit sursauter :

— Faites un feu, on doit se réchauffer un peu si on ne veut pas que nos doigts gèlent sur les gâchettes. Et nettoyez vos armes, avec ce coup de froid, elles pourraient s'être grippées.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le foyer. Remuant les cendres avec un tison, j'y découvris des braises encore bien brûlantes et je fis repartir le feu en quelques minutes. Isabella se tenait près de moi, l'air un peu gêné, elle m'apporta une petite bûche. Je lui souris et installai le bois sur les premières flammes. Le crépitement fut réconfortant. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, plus détendue maintenant.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Tu pourrais m'apprendre à nettoyer ce fusil ?

— Bien sûr, répondis-je doucement.

J'installai un pouf entre nos deux chaises en paille, juste devant la cheminée. Elle y posa son fusil et je commençai tranquillement le démontage. J'avais du mal à rester concentré sur ce que je faisais, elle se penchait pour observer et ses grands yeux en amande me fixaient avec attention. Dès que je les voyais, quand nos regards se croisaient je ne pouvais que bégayer mes explications. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ce regard qui m'envoutait. Je me perdis dans ses pupilles…

**BELLA**

Il parlait doucement, me décrivant chaque pièce, me montrant chaque élément. Ses mains glissaient sur le bois et l'acier avec douceur, comme s'il caressait la peau d'une femme, je l'imaginais poser ses mains sur moi... Afin de me concentrer, je me penchai un peu, ramenant mon visage près du sien. Il levait très rarement la tête, mais dans ces moments-là, quand nos regards se croisaient, je ne pouvais que l'écouter sans comprendre ses explications. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ce regard qui m'envoutait. Je me perdis dans ses pupilles…

— V'la des boches !

La voix de Mike me ramena à la réalité en un éclair. Cinq SS avançaient vers nous malgré les bourrasques. Déployés qu'ils étaient, je me demandais bien ce que cela voulait dire. Jasper, le gradé, répondit à ma question avant même que je ne la pose :

— Si ces salopards sont en formation de combat, c'est qu'ils savent qu'on est là !

— Mais comment ils ont pu savoir ? Demandai-je. Avec la tempête dehors ils ne peuvent pas voir la fumée de notre feu de cheminée quand même !

— On a dû se faire surprendre quand on a investi la maison. Préparez-vous, on va devoir les avoir à coup sûr, les autres sont sûrement en embuscade ou ont dû faire le grand tour pour qu'on ne les voie pas. Surveillez toutes les fenêtres !

Je vis chacun des soldats se disperser devant une fenêtre. Edward me tendit la main, et me posta devant une des deux ouvertures vitrées de la salle de vie il me montra comment viser tout en restant le plus abrité possible derrière le mur.

Je sentais la peur m'envahir petit à petit. Elle se tenait calme tant qu'il restait à mes côtés, mais je me demandai si j'arriverais à la contenir quand il sera à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Ed ? Est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir ? Murmurai-je en tentant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens pour y chercher le réconfort.

Il me rendit un regard compatissant mêlé d'une inquiétude qu'il essayait de me masquer. Sa voix suave me susurra :

— Si nous nous battons ensemble, avec tout notre cœur, avec chaque parcelle de ce que nous sommes alors oui, on s'en sortira.

Je ne savais pas si ce furent ses mots, sa voix, ou sa main qui me caressait la joue pendant qu'il me dévisageait, mais il réussit à raffermir ma confiance, à faire refluer mes craintes. J'en étais encore à savourer cet instant alors qu'il avait déjà pris position à son poste. Je m'installai comme il m'avait appris et visai.

Ce fut depuis une des deux chambres que les premiers tirs se firent entendre, ils nous avaient bien pris à revers comme le sergent l'avait annoncé.

J'avisai le soldat dans ma ligne de mire. Je voyais son visage grimaçant dans le froid. Était-ce la même peur que celle qui me tenait les entrailles ou bien dans ce cas ce n'était que le froid ? Mon doigt tremblait sur la gâchette. Allais-je vraiment tuer un homme de sang-froid ? Moi qui avant n'avais jamais tenu un fusil, me voici tenant en joue un inconnu. Et puis je me souvins qu'il était de ceux qui avaient massacré ma famille, mon village. Après ça ce fut facile…

Le SS s'effondra dans la neige et ne bougea plus… c'était fait.

Un autre se présenta et subit le même sort. Quand une des chambres explosa, à cause d'une grenade, je perdis toute notion. Mes oreilles sifflaient, mais je continuai de tirer dehors. Jasper ferma la porte de la chambre et la piégea avec une grenade, tout comme il avait piégé l'entrée et hurla à travers le bruit des tirs de se réfugier au grenier. La seconde chambre explosa à son tour, me laissant la certitude que personne n'y avait survécu. Mike et Logan venaient tous les deux de mourir, exactement de la même manière. Je me ruai vers l'échelle qui menait à l'étage.

Edward et moi nous recroquevillâmes dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'échelle, collés dans un coin du mur. Jasper, à quelques mètres, tenait un objet duquel partait un câble tendu à l'extrême qui descendait à l'étage inférieur.

Nous n'étions plus que trois, réfugiés dans les combles d'une maison prise d'assaut par une force déterminée à nous éradiquer. Le sergent nous parla rapidement de ce qu'il avait préparé pendant qu'on tirait tous azimuts.

— J'ai posé des grenades sur toutes les portes qui mènent à la grande salle et j'ai installé tout le mélange B sous la table. Ça explosera si on appuie sur ce détonateur. Alors, voici la suite…

Les nazis enfoncèrent les portes pour investir la pièce, et l'un d'entre eux hurla « Granate » et la cohue s'installa juste avant que tout n'explose. Une fois le silence rétabli, Edward m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras il me murmura.

— Maintenant on laisse les derniers envahir le rez-de-chaussée et on fait péter le mélange B.

Je restais blottie contre lui, l'aiguillon de la terreur m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La seule pensée cohérente qui me vint fut que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de faire sauter cette baraque une seconde fois, avec nous dedans qui plus est, surtout qu'elle avait déjà subi beaucoup de dégâts. Tout s'évapora quand des voix se firent entendre à l'étage en dessous. Nous entendions tous les trois les Allemands entrer, pousser les meubles en pièces. Si ça se trouve, le mélange B n'était plus au bout du câble j'observais le sergent, concentré sur son amorce, les traits tendus. J'entendis un type hurler en bas « Decke ! », au plafond ! Le plancher crépita quand les balles le traversèrent. Jasper en reçut plusieurs et il gigota comme un pantin à chaque impact avant de s'écrouler, le regard vide de ses yeux subitement devenus vitreux tourné vers nous. Dans sa chute, il s'affaissa sur le détonateur et la déflagration noya tout le reste.

Je repris connaissance quand de la neige frappa mon visage. La tête me tournait, mes oreilles sifflaient… j'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward qui tentait d'élargir un trou dans le toit. Visiblement, la partie centrale de la maison s'était effondrée, et nous n'avions survécu que par chance, nous qui étions dans un coin du grenier. Une odeur âcre de bois brulé envahissait mes narines.

— La belle se réveille à ce que je vois.

Je reconnus l'accent trainant qu'il avait quand il parlait. Mon anglais mit un peu de temps à revenir.

— Ai-je « dormi » longtemps ? Demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

— Peut-être trois ou quatre minutes de plus que moi, le temps que je commence à faire ce trou pour sortir. Un incendie commence en dessous, la cheminée a du recevoir des coups et les flammes gagnent les poutres. On doit sortir au plus vite.

Il se faufila dans le trou et tendit une main pour m'aider. Le vent était glacial, et les bourrasques aveuglantes hurlaient autant qu'elles pouvaient. Nous rejoignîmes tant bien que mal le village. La centaine de mètres qui nous séparait fut un calvaire de froid et de vent, et tout cela, pour tomber sur le charnier complètement gelé de la nuit, j'y reconnus tout mon univers, à jamais figé dans la mort. Malgré le froid je ne pu que rester le regarder pendant quelques secondes, envahie de souvenirs. Edward fit de même devant ses camarades tombés sans avoir pu se défendre. Nous passâmes devant la grande salle où nous avions festoyé la veille, rouge de mares de sang. Enfin, nous atteignîmes la porte de ma maison, l'âtre brulait encore bien, avec quatre chaises tournées vers lui, ainsi que des sacs de voyage de confection germanique.

On se réchauffa autant qu'on put, visiblement, aucun Teuton n'avait survécu dans le village Edward vérifia chaque maison pour le confirmer. Pendant ce temps, je préparai un repas pour deux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais une chose aussi banale que couper des légumes alors que j'étais encerclée par la mort.

Quand il revint, il avait avec lui la radio de sa section, et il contacta ses supérieurs. Le lendemain en journée, des renforts viendraient. Mais pour cette dernière nuit qui approchait, il n'y aurait que nous…

Et nous l'avons passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Joyeux Noël…


	8. Ouverture des votes

**LE CONCOURS « Garde à vous » CONTEST EST CLOS !**

**ET MAINTENANT PLACE AUX VOTES !**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Rendez-vous sur la page profile **OSContestTwilight** pour avoir accès au sondage mis en place pour l'occasion et choisissez votre OS préféré.

Vous avez jusqu'au 15 Juin prochain et les résultats seront dévoilés dès le lendemain, le 16.

N'hésitez à pas relire les OS pour vous refaire une idée et voter en conséquence !

Pour choisir votre écrit favori, cliquez sur le lien « Vote Now » disponible en haut de la page profile **OsContestTwilight**

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont contribué au bon fonctionnement de ce contest.

PS : Je tiens à rappeler que par souci d'équité, que les auteurs qui ont participé en nous envoyant leurs écrits n'ont pas le droit de voter pour leurs propres OS !

PS + : **Nouveauté :** Pour les personnes lisant en anonyme, vous pouvez aussi voter en laissant un petit commentaire sur l'OS que vous choisissez !

***O*o*O*o*O***


	9. Résultats du concours

**LE CONCOURS « GARDE A VOUS CONTEST » EST TERMINE**

**ET MAINTENANT PLACE AUX RESULTATS !**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Vous deviez choisir votre OS préféré parmi les cinq participants !

Pour rappel, il y avait et découvrez qui se cachait derrière tous ces OS :

OS 1 – **Une raison de continuer **de Deborah Fiction

OS 2 – **Le fruit défendu **de Mystylight

OS 3 – **Retour à la maison **de Lisouarras

OS 4 – **Ici ou ailleurs **de maplumemagique et tilunarou

OS 5 – **Chaud et froid **de Ombre

Et l'OS qui a eu le plus de votes et qui remporte donc ce quatrième concours d'OS est :

1 – **Une raison de continuer **de Deborah Fiction : 21 votes (67%)

Félicitations à la gagnante

Voici le reste des résultats :

En 2ème : **Retour à la maison **de Lisouarras : 4 votes (12%)

En 3ème : **Chaud et froid **de Ombre : 3 votes (9%)

En 4ème : **Le fruit défendu **de Mystylight : 2 votes (6%)

Et en 5ème : **Ici ou ailleurs **de maplumemagique et tilunarou : 1 vote (3%)

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont participé et qui ont pris du temps pour écrire leurs OS, peu importe qui est premier et dernier car le principal c'est d'avoir pris plaisir à inventer des histoires et d'avoir régalé les lecteurs !

Les auteures qui souhaitent publier les OS sur leurs propres comptes FF peuvent désormais le faire, l'anonymat de publication est levé mais ce contest reste toujours disponible pour les reviews qui seront reçues ultérieurement.

***O*o*O*o*O***


End file.
